New Life
by Vic12345
Summary: Ed survives his battle against Envy in Lost City and restores Al's body. The two finally begin to lead a normal life path. Yet very soon, Al notices that ever since his transmutation he slowly begins to fall for his older brother. ELRICEST.
1. Prologue: The Last Battle

Summery: this is my version to the ending of the **anime** 'fullmetal alchemist'. because I want a happy ending!

Disclaimer:I do not own the manga/anime series fullmetal alchemist or any of the characters.

Warnings:No one edited this but myself, there might be errors, and if there's too much just tell me. if I decide to continue this it might turn into Elricest [otherwise it's just brotherly love or whatever you choose].

One more thing: this is the 'prolouge', I have the next chapter already written. I want to hear your opinion about my writing.

_New Life_

**The Last Battle**

After dreaming of the day he could finally return to his original body, blood and flesh, Al the empty suit of armor, found himself laying in the middle of a large transmutation circle, unable to move. After looking for this magical object who opposed the fundamentals of equivalent trade, he had become the same very object. He was the philosopher's stone, but he was no object. Using the stone could risk his existence. The battle still continued in his mind, and outside. He wanted to prove the world he wasn't just an empty armor, he was actually a boy, he sought for the day people would see and treat him as a child. He had missed those days so, but he would give his brother his dream, only if the other asked... His existence was worth nothing without his older brother by his side.

His eyes grew bigger as Envy advanced Ed, invisible tears leaking down cheeks as he screamed for the Homonculus to leave his brother alone. Not Ed... Just not Ed... He'd give anything... Whatever was left from him. He'd do anything for his older brother, he'd be walking as an empty suit of armor for the rest of his life; unable to feel, eat or sleep. Without Ed, he was nothing. "Niisan!" he screamed.

Ed kept going, ignoring Al's screams, dodging attack after attack expertly. It was impossible to kill a Homonculus, right? No, he would make it possible today. He transumated his right arm into a larger dagger, charging at Envy with a battle scream. The Homonculus laughed at his attempts, jumping gracfully up and down, disappearing from sight by his inhuman speed only to appear two seconds later in front of the unsuspecting Ed, kicking the other right in the face.

Inside his armor Al couldn't take it anymore, he wished he had eyes so that he could close them, he didn't want to see any of this! He didn't want to watch his only brother die in this place! Dante? his mind raced. Where was Dante? She was gone!

"Ooh, why do you make such a face?" Envy taunted, moving to straddle Ed's abdomen "What? Are you hurt?" he punched the blond in the jaw. A sick cracking sound was heard, as the bone broke, making Al struggle against the stone inside him, which was preventing him any movements. The circle... he had to break it, but it was... It was engraved into the ground! He panicked "Niisan! Niisan! Please! Get up!" he shouted, watching helplessly as Ed kept laying beneath Envy unmoving.

The Homonculus' laughter echoed in the hall, as he grabbed Ed's auto-mail arm and twisted it easily so that it aimed at the blonde's chest. "No! No! Let him go! Let him go! Le-...!"

"Shut up already!" Envy snapped, eyeing Al over his shoulder angrily "I won't let you ruin the moment I've been waiting for for so long!"

"No! Leave my brother alone! It is me you want! I am Hohenheim's son, too!" Al argued. This made Envy scowl, as he removed his weight from the bleeding Ed, kicking the blond hard in the stomach.

"Oh, this is interesting, too bad I can't really kill you!" he yelled, kicking Ed again and again to the sound of Al's weakening screams. "What do you say E-d? You want your little brother to accompany you?" he snarled, aiming at Edward's face this time. Oh, how he enjoyed to see those two brothers at his mercy. Those two brothers who had taken from him everything.

A loud yelp made its way out of his mouth as he was suddenly flipped to the floor, his head hitting the hard stony tiles. "Leave my little brother out of this!" Ed yelled.

"What the he-...!" Envy managed to say, rolling to the right as the raging Ed jumped toward him with his auto-mail leg right in the front.

"Niisan, be careful!" Al shouted, slowly calming down as he watched Ed taking over the situation. Purple and blue bruises decorated Ed's body as he removed his upper long sleeve shirt. He had lost a lot of blood, but he was still alive. The thought of Al getting hurt because of him motivated him to continue this tiring fight. If he died who would restore Al's body? If he died, he would let down his brother.

"AYAAA!" he shouted, his small body as though floating in the air until his two legs met the Homonculus face.

Envy groaned as he was thrown backwards right on top of Al, in the middle of the transmutation circle. He cursed as the tattoo on Al's body shined and hurried to get away from it, but faced an obstacle as Al grabbed him by the arm and refused to let go. "Release me now, brat!" he yelled, as the reddish strange light spread over the rest of the circle around them.

Ed smirked as he neared the circle and without delay clapped his hands together "Hold on, Al!" his hands met the edge of the circle, sending tingles to his fingertips. He was tired, so tired, but he had to get rid of Envy, and this was the only way he could think of to save the both of them.

* * *

Looking around himself, a young boy moved to get up from a large white, never ending floor. He frowned when he couldn't see anything much than this until "Oy!" he looked over his shoulder to see Envy. "Envy!" Al shouted.

"Oh, so it's you." the Homonculus said, putting his one hand on his hip "Well... I haven't been here for awhile, nothing changed much..." he said in boredom. Al looked up to see a large wooden gate, he then looked down at himself and frowned again.

"What are we doing here? Is this the... truth?" he asked. Envy shrugged.

"Looks like I've been sold." he said as the doors of the gate suddenly shook, opening slowly.

Al blinked "Sold...? What do you mea-... Hey!" he called, watching wide eyed as many black small creatures poked out of the doors, climbing over Envy and... himself! "N-No, please stop it!..." he told them, as they giggled and covered his all arm. His arm... it looked like, his body... "Let go of me!" he pleaded as they led him right into the gate after Envy. What was happening? What was-...? His eyes grew wider as he noticed his original body floating there over the sea of the black creatures. His body!

"GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER'S BODY!"


	2. Chapter 1: Awake

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters or the manga/anime series fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: There might be grammatical errors!

**Be warned, Al tends to use the word 'niisan' a lot [niisan=big brother,kaasan=mom, oneechan=big sister]. If you want me to continue this, please let me know by reviewing/or subscribing to the story.

* * *

**Awake**

"Nnn..." he mumbled in his sleep, turning his head to the side into a more comfortable position on the pillow, since turning his whole body was a much difficult task. His short dirty blond bangs rested on top of his forehead as he snored softly with his mouth slightly opened. He looked very young to his age, four years younger precisely. This would be a little difficult for him from now on, but at least he had obtained what he had sought for for a long time now.

"So this is Alphonse? Boy, he looks so young! How old you said he's supposed to be now?" the blond soldier asked, having arrived just moments ago.

"Fourteen." Ed said from his spot on the chair by the bed. He had been sitting there for two days now, waiting for his little brother to wake up already, but really, only the sight of the face he had missed so much brought a smile to his lips. They had made it, they had brought Al back! _He _had made it, he had fulfilled his promise, and he couldn't be happier.

Al had come back a lot younger than he had expected. He looked exactly as Ed remembered him: a ten years old young boy. Now, instead of being one year older than his brother, Ed was actually five years older (technically). He wondered what would Al say about that. Probably squeal with joy, he had his human body back! Now, Al was sleeping as though his body had craved it, it made Ed a little worried, since Al hadn't eaten all this time as well. Sure it was important to catch up on sleep, but not eating for two entire days with body this weak?

He looked up, when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. Havoc sighed "He'll be fine, Ed." he said "You shouldn't look this worried, don't neglect your own body, okay?"

Ed only kept smiling down at his little brother, and shrugged the hand off his shoulder. He wouldn't. Just then Lt. Hawkeye came in, wearing her casual clothes. She was currently taking care of a certain colonel, but she couldn't help but go check on the Elric brothers as well when she'd heard Al's body had finally been restored. "Oh, you're here." she said, causing them both to look back at her. Ed smiled widely, almost grinning as he pointed at 'his' creation. There, cuddled beneath a large white blanket, laid Al with all his glory, sleeping like there would be no tomorrow.

Returning the smile she was given, Riza approached the three and looked down at the boy she had only known until then as a large suit of armor. What she saw, brought a smile to her face as well. "You have a cute little brother, Edward-kun. He looks so young."

"Yeah... I know." Ed said dreamily, snapping a moment later to glare at her narrowly "I meant the young part. You've never heard from me that he's cute!" he told her. Riza and Havoc chuckled.

"Fine, fine." Havoc ruffled Ed's hair, messing up his braid "But he is kinda cute, I must agree. You don't argue with a woman about these stuff." he winked at Riza.

The blond woman smiled. "I'm glad everything turned out alright." she said. Ed pouted, pulling his braid over his shoulder away from harm, but then made a tired looking face.

"Come on, Al! Wake up!" he demanded from the sleeping boy. The two soldiers sweat-dropped.

"I seriously don't think this will work..." Riza said, watching as Ed started to poke Al on the shoulder with his finger. After a while of unsuccessful struggle, he added a second finger to the attack, poking and poking.

"WAKE UP!" his shout shook the whole building.

Suddenly, a blond girl bragged into the room, panicked "What's happening?" she asked, setting her eyes on Ed "Ed!" she yelled and was about to scold Ed about disturbing Al's 'healing' sleep, but then all the room froze as Al yawned wildly and turned to his side. Ed's eyebrow twitched.

"Al! Wake up! I want to-...!" he paused, a light blush spreading over his cheeks, as he recalled they weren't alone in the room. Luckily, there wasn't any time for questions from their guests' part as Al mumbled something and turned to lay on his back again.

"...Niisan?" he murmured, raising a pale hand to rub his right eye "More five minutes..." he cuddled back to the blanket. Ed's jaw dropped in shock as the first words that Al had said after two _long_ days made their way to his ear and exited through the other.

"Al..." he uttered softly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed as if he was too shocked to even stand without support "You're here." he whispered, as though the voice was the proof of Al's successful transmutation. He would have cried right then and there if not for all the other presences in the room.

Winry smiled softly at the scene, and motioned for Riza and Havoc to follow her outside. She knew how much Ed had waited for this moment to come, she knew his fears and worries for Alphonse. Right now, Ed needed some time alone with Al.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, a silent tear of relief fell of Ed's eye. He was so worried he had done something wrong and Al would never wake up. He was so relieved to hear his brother call him again in that sweet little voice of his without the metallic echo following it.

Slowly, he watched in awe as Al's eyelids flattered slightly before opening fully. Honey olive orbs glared at him unfocused before settling on his face, finally he could see those eyes again, the eyes that reminded him so much of their mother's.

"Niisan?..." Al asked uncertainly, slowly shifting a little as his gaze fell on his hands. The feel of the mattress beneath him, the smell of the air, the way his lungs filled with oxygen, the way he could feel his heart beat, he could hear it... He was... Tears spilled down his cheeks "Niisan... niisan..." he moved to sit up, feeling his arms weakening "I'm... I'm...!" he looked up at Ed, as tears kept flowing down his face, like a river, a river of hope, of excitement, of happiness.

Ed wasn't able to speak anymore, he just stared at his little brother, as the other tossed the blanket to the floor and took off the pajamas top he had been dressed with. He took all of his clothes off and jumped out of the bed, remaining naked in the middle of the room and just running his hands over his _real _body. The same body that had been taken away from him, four years ago. It seemed the time had stopped for it, but he could remember everything... Their traveling and research seemed like a dream, a nightmare. "Niisan!" he cried "I'm alive! I'm here!" his knees buckled as he kept crying there, having a little hard time to stand after getting used to the armor as his body.

Suddenly, warm arms circled his form, and he looked up, a bit surprised to see Ed there, being taller than him. Funny, he had always thought he'd be taller than his brother. Ed was so short... Wordlessly, he just leaned to his brother's chest and let the other support him and lead him back to the bed.

"Y-You'll get cold..." Ed said hoarsely, fighting back his own tears as they sat back on the bed. Al only smiled genuinely through his tears and shrugged. He didn't really care anymore, he had his body back! He could feel everything, he could touch... He could even breath.

The door was suddenly flung open "ED, AL, CAN I COME IN, NOW?" Winry jumped into the room, not waiting for an answer. Al screamed in horror, hiding behind Edward.

"Niisan, hide me!" he shouted in embarrassment, clinging to Edward's shirt and shutting his eyes tightly. Ed chuckled, crouching to pick the blanket from the floor in front of the surprised Winry and covering the naked Al with it.

"Here, here." he patted the frightened Al's back. Luckily, Winry hadn't gotten to see much since she was too busy noticing the pink pajamas she had lent Al laying on the floor. Al poked his head out of the blanket and looked around, blushing bright red, until he spotted Winry and blushed even harder.

"Winry." he squeaked, and looked down at the discarded pajamas, giving the girl an apologetic smile when suddenly he found himself in the very girl's arms. Ed gasped, but then laughed as Al's blush reached his ears. Al cursed himself, he had _had_ to take off his clothes to make sure this was all real, right? He shot Ed an annoyed glare.

"I'm so happy for you..." Winry whispered in his ear before pulling away, making his attention being drawn right back to her. He nodded, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Funny... he always had thought he'd be taller than Winry, too...

Remembering the way his body looked, he slowly realized that if his body looked the same as it did four years ago, it meant he was back to being a ten year old! "Hic!" he hiccuped in surprise, as the blanket fell to his lap, revealing his young chest. B-But he was supposed to be fourteen already!... Sure he'd be a little disappointed to miss the four years of his body's growth, but this?...

No, he should be happy he had his body back, and he was, but... he couldn't help but feel disappointed. He didn't want to live as a ten year old now. "Al...? Are you okay? Ed asked, noticing how Al became suddenly quiet. The younger Elric nodded, giving them both a bright smile.

"Thank you, Winry!" he chirpped. Winry giggled, patting his head lightly.

"Ooh, Al, you're so cute." she said, making Al shake his head almost immediately in embarrassment. Maybe being a ten year old wasn't that bad... at least Winry thought he was cute. "You'll look great in a dress!" she exclaimed. The blood ran off his face.

"N-Noway!" he turned to glare back at Ed who was laughing his head off now "Stop laughing, niisan! This isn't funny!" he demanded, as the color returned to his cheeks in full force, making his head look like he had run miles.

"Sorry, Al...!" Edward tried to stop laughing, but then again he remembered how funny his little brother's face had looked.

Winry glared at Ed too, quiting his laughter all at once. At the moment, Al adored her for the control she had over his big brother. "Anyway, niisan looks more girly than I am." he crossed his arms. Ed wrinkled his nose.

"What did you call me?" he demanded. Winry giggled.

"But it's true, Ed! It's just Al looks much cuter!" she said.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Ed argued. Now, Al's laughter filled the room as Ed's face turned red, maybe from both anger and embarrassment. He did like his hair long, he couldn't help it if it made him look more girly. But then... how could he be angry at Al? not when he heard the others sweet laughter again. He had missed it so.

"Hey, what did we miss? Look who came to visit you two!" Havoc's voice said from the door. They looked up to see the colonel being supported by Hawkeye, standing at the door with a white bandage on his left eye. He smiled at Al a little weakly, as Havoc stepped into the room.

"Alphonse. Fullmetal." he said in greeting, before he was led to sit on the chair, Ed had been occupying not long ago. Ed blinked at Roy, a little taken aback by the eye patch, but didn't dare to say a thing about it. He had a feeling that he and Riza had gone through a hell of their own while he had been busy at restoring Al's body. "...That's fine, I'm okay Hawkeye." Roy told Riza. The woman gave him the look, but let him sit down by himself.

He studied Al's face solemnly before adding to his previous smile "Nice to finally see your face, Alphonse. I think you should get dressed, though." he remarked, as Al hurried to cover his bare chest with the blanket. There was no way he would wear Winry's pink pajamas again.

"Sorry, colonel, it just... I didn't expect to have so many guests!" he said timidly, a little uncomfortable to have all the attention aiming at him. Ed sighed, but then finally found the courage to wrap his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

He grinned "Welcome back, Al."

Al, who was covered by the blanket up to his chin, was a little surprise to have Ed hugging him like that, but he welcomed it nonetheless. It had been sometime now since he could finally feel when others touched him, and because of that the smooth texture of metal could be felt easily against his skin. He looked down to see Ed's auto-mail hand hanging of his shoulder. Of course, it had been there all this time, he had just gotten used to it so much he hadn't given it much thought, but now, thinking about it, shouldn't Ed's limbs have been restored, too? This wasn't what they had planned. They wanted both of their bodies back, right?

"Niisan?..." he asked, letting his one hand touch Ed's auto-mail one. It was so cold... yet so smooth and nice to the touch "...What about your arm and leg?"

The three soldiers along with Winry exchanged worried glances, as Ed's facade hardened. Ed looked like he was ready to explode, but eventually he didn't "The stone is gone, Al." he said firmly, his words holding no emotion. Al's eyes widened.

"But, niisan! We said we'll get both are bodies back!" he pushed Ed away from him (as much as he could with his weak body). This wasn't fair! He had his body back, but Ed had to live incomplete! They'd had so many plans... No, this couldn't be. There was no way they'd create another stone when they knew its ingredients. Now, Ed was stuck like that.

"That's..." Ed began, staring at his lap "...That's okay, Al. I mean, I don't mind staying like this as long as you're here." he said softly. He really didn't mind. It was his fault in the first place they were like this, he was the one who had suggested they'd revive kaasan. Al in the beginning hadn't wanted to, and he'd had to convince him. He'd been such a stupid kid. Eventually, the stone had been enough to restore only Al's body, the armor had fallen apart, and Envy had disappeared. This was the only way he could think of ridding of the Homonculus.

"...Niisan." Al looked still disappointed, but now he was touched to hear his brother's words.

"Well," Roy's voice broke a little of the affect of the touching scene "I guess we'll get going now, right Hawkeye, Havoc?" the other two soldiers nodded in agreement and offered their colonel their hands. Looking at both of them, Roy picked Riza's hand and let her help him stand up. Havoc shook his head.

"Alright. Later Ed, Alphonse!" he waved at the three on the bed. Winry waved back.

"Bye, Lt.!" Ed called behind him. Havoc gave them a last salute before closing the door behind him in his comrades. Ed grinned at Al, who was currently looking around the room now, seeming to realize he was recognizing the room but still couldn't tell where they were exactly. "We're at Hughes'." Ed said.

Al blinked "Hughes'? Ahhh." he smiled in understanding. He looked back at Ed, as the other took off his long red coat and placed it over his naked shoulders.

"Here!" Ed said "Until we buy you some clothes, you can wear mine!" he exclaimed happily. Winry snickered.

"Yes, it won't be a problem since you two are almost the same size." she pointed out.

Ed's smile fell and was replaced by a murderous look. "WHAT DID YOU SAY? That I'm smaller than a ten year old bo-...!" he paused in mid sentence. Uh oh... Al didn't know that, right?... He slowly looked back at Al, ready to see his little brother's angry face, but instead he saw Al sliding his arms into the sleeves of his red coat and cuddling onto the garment. He looked up at Ed and Winry when he noticed the silence that overtook the room and smiled sheepishly.

"What?"

Winry sighed, as Ed fainted. He had already known he was stuck in a ten year old body? But of course he did! He had taken his clothes off before, hadn't he? Ed hit himself on the forehead. Al sighed "That's okay, niisan, you did what you could. I'm just happy I have my body again." he assured Ed.

"Of course, I did what I could! I promised, didn't I?" Ed pointed at himself, ready to hear praises from both his brother and childhood friend, but none came. He turned around to see Winry helping Al stand up, the red coat already buttoned up and covering Al almost completely. Apparently, they weren't exactly the same size... After all, Ed was already fifteen. He grinned at the sight of Winry folding the too long sleeves for Al. Right then, they really did look like siblings with Winry being Al's older sister.

Looking up at his brother, Al looked annoyed to be treated as a little child, but it was much better than living in that suit of armor "Hey, niisan?" he called then.

"Em, what?" Ed asked, re-braiding his hair.

"What happened to my... my other body?" it had been his body, after all, no need to think about it as a simple old vintage armor. Ed and Winry gasped, and looked at each other worriedly.

Al looked from Ed to Winry, a little nervous of what the answer might be. What could be so bad? "...It's gone too." Ed finally replied. Al blinked. For some reason this new information did very little to him. It was actually good news, since he didn't know what he would have done if the armor had been still there. Bury it, destroy it, or keep it? He sighed in relief.

"Good." he giggled, making Winry to giggle as well. Ed rolled his eyes. He'd been worried of Al's reaction to all of this and in the end it appeared he'd been worried for nothing. He should have known better than thinking Al would be upset about trivial things such as that. It would have been too strange to keep that armor anyway, since it held so many memories, it was actually good it had broken apart.

"Alright, alright, let's go downstairs, I'm starving!" he pointed at his poor stomach. Winry gave him a glare.

"What about Al? He hasn't eaten for four years, Ed! I'm sure _he's_the one who's really starving." she chided. Al sweat-dropped. What was that? Winry defending him? Then his hand... he blushed faintly as she held his hand and led him toward the door to the eyes of shocked Ed.

"W-Wait, Winry... I..." his feet twisted to the side and he stumbled, ready to hit the floor just when something caught him by the coat Ed had lent him. He was sent back to his feet and fell backwards just right to Ed's chest. He yelped, backing away from his brother only to have Winry looking down at him in concern "Okay, that's it! I'm not really a little kid, so stop fussing around me!" he snapped.

"Al, what are you saying! You're body is still weak!" Ed argued.

"And even though you're fourteen, your mind is of a ten year old!" Winry said.

Al scowled "And what is THAT supposed to mean!" now he looked hurt. It was not his fault he was inside a body younger than his real age, they shouldn't just assume things. He only looked like it, but his mind was still of a fourteen year old. Without looking back at them, he started to walk slowly toward the door, and exited the room.

"Al?..." Winry frowned, standing there beside Ed for a silent moment, before running after Al.

Pulling his arms above his head, Ed sighed as he followed them in slow steps. Deep inside he couldn't see Al as a fourteen year old as well, but he didn't dare to voice it like Winry had done. He sulked, as he exited the room, pausing at the doorway when a soft smile spread over his face. There, at the top of the staircase, sat Al with Elicia on his lap.

"Faster, oniichan! Faster!" she clapped her hands together, making Al chuckle as he gave her a ride on his knee. He paused then, when Winry sat down next to him, and panted softly. Maybe he was still a little weak...

"I'm sorry about what I said, Al. It's just that... you really never change, it's like time has stopped for you." she said, recognizing his fatigue_._"Here, come to Oneechan!" she held out her arms toward Elicia. The young girl squealed as she crawled from Al's lap to Winry's.

Gracia appeared at the bottom of the stairs, giving them an apologetic look at her daughter's behavior, but then blinked when she noticed Al "Oh, you're already awake, Alphonse!" she called. Al nodded, and moved to get up, supporting himself by the staircase banister. He looked down at Winry then, and his features softened.

"That's okay, Winry, I'm not angry anymore."

The blond girl gave him a weary smile "Thanks."

"Hey, hey, you forgot about me." Ed said, sneaking behind Al to wrap one arm around his brother's waist "You're still weak, right?" he said with a sly smile.

Al looked him back suspiciously, but was indeed too weak to push him away "Why do you look so happy about it?" he asked, and made a careful step forward, finally leaning against Ed's side and letting the older boy support him. Ed laughed nervously. Why really? He pulled Al's arm around his neck and smiled.

"I just want to help my little brother." he said simply, and pulled Al closer to him.

"Alright, niisan, but don't get too much used to it, 'coz I'm going to recover real soon!" the determined statement made the others chuckle a bit, even Elicia found it a little funny (although she only laughed because everyone did). Al didn't know if he should enjoy this extra attention that everyone usually gave Ed after one of their adventures. Now, he was the one who needed to be taken care of, and not Ed. Maybe this new situation turned out to be a little strange for him, since he usually was one of those people who fussed over Ed when the older Elric got injured in a battle.

Maybe Ed still felt a little guilty over everything, Al knew he did. That was probably the reason he was so... willing to help him out even when he didn't want the others help. Winry's remark still ran through his mind. He hadn't really changed much, hadn't he? No... Ed was the only one who changed in this past few years, but he? No. It was really like time had stopped for him and his body. He was still his old self, his ten year old self. But, that wasn't entirely the truth. His wants changed, and so, some of his opinions. He had changed, after all, although it wasn't really obvious to the eye. Maybe because his personality hadn't changed much.

Ed smelled like metal, he also smelled like soap and something else. Al liked his brother's odor, it reminded him home, it brought out so many memories, and so he found himself leaning more against Ed, savoring the others scent as he was led into the kitchen.

Gracia had made a large meal especially for him, including her famous apple pie, along with other types of food Al had planned to try once he got his body back. Oh, but his stomach couldn't hold that much, that's when Ed came to his rescue. "Unm...~ Oh, this ij really gook!" Ed said, chewing on a large piece of meat pie.

"Niisan, don't talk with your mouth full." Al scolded, bringing a piece of the pie to his mouth and taking a large bite on it. Ed swallowed, letting out a small burb, before smiling sheepishly. Really it wasn't like Al was someone to talk, the ten year old looking boy was stuffing large portions of food into his mouth like he was afraid it would be taken away from him. But, Ed really couldn't blame his little brother, it must have sucked to not be able to eat when others could, and anyway Al needed to regain his strength.

Gracia and Winry just sat there at the table and watched them in wonder. "Ahah, Al I think you should take it a little easy there..." Winry sweatdropped. Al swallowed, and looked back at Gracia apologetically.

"Sorry, I just realized how hungry I was..." he said.

The widow just smiled at him. "That's okay, Alphonse, eat as much as you like." and that's exactly what he did. Fifteen minutes later all the food was gone (down each boy's stomach).

Groaning in pain, Al rubbed his too full stomach "Niisan, I can't get up." he whined. Ed sighed, rubbing his own full stomach.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." he said, though there was a slight problem about the suggestion: he couldn't get up either. They both groaned. Gracia sweatdropped as Elicia, who were sitting on her lap, clapped her hands happily. Well, at least no food had gone to waste.

* * *

That night, Al was laying on the bed in the Hughes' guest room, where he and Ed had spent many nights three years ago. It brought out so many memories, and he had hard time to sleep. He wanted to go outside already and just see people, looking up ,for a change, to see their faces. It was so strange to be one moment really tall and the other slightly shorter than his brother (who was considered short himself). But, he was only ten, at least physically, and would get taller, or so he hoped. He had a feeling he'd get taller than his brother, Ed would be so furious but eventually would get over it.

He turned to his side, sighing as he watched the bed at the other side of the room where Winry was sleeping soundly. There were only two beds in this room, that was why... he looked downward at the floor, a small smile tugging on his lips as his eyes set on his brother's figure, snoring softly in his sleep as he laid on a makeshift bed on the floor. Al had offered his bed of course, he didn't want to see his brother sleep on the floor because of him, but even his most intense glare hadn't broken Ed's stubborn decision. Winry had scolded him, saying he was still very weak, she had even offered him her bed for the night. He had turned her down politely.

"Niisan," he called quietly "Niisan, niisan." he whispered. Ed suddenly quited snoring, and his golden eyes slowly opened. He was a light sleeper, even though he looked very deeply asleep, he could be awaken in mere seconds. Al knew that of course. "Niisan." he called again, until he got his brother's attention.

Ed looked up at Al sleepily and yawned "What, Al?..." he muttered.

"Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep on the floor?" Al asked in concern. Ed moved to sit up with a sigh, stretching his sore muscles.

"No, not until you woke me up..." he scratched his chest.

Al smiled a little at the response and moved to the far side of his bed "You can sleep here, if you want. I don't mind." he offered, already pushing the blanket so to make for Ed more room. The bed wasn't that narrow, they could sleep both of them comfortably on it, it was just a little weird, but he was sure Winry would understand his reasons if she were awake. Ed blinked at the offer.

"Are you sure?" he asked in surprise. Al nodded. They'd never shared a bed from what he remembered. A bright grin appeared on Ed's features as he got up from the floor and sat beside Al on the bed. After two nights without a real sleep, napping on that hard chair, he really welcomed the offer and even embraced it "Thanks." he said as he laid down and pulled the blanket over himself. Al smiled at him, cuddling beneath the covers. Ed had to smile back at his little brother, the other looked like a little kid that had been told he had won a prize. So cute.

Slowly, he scooted closer to Al, his auto-mail arm sneaking around the others waist and resting there comfortably. Feeling the a cold metal through the fabric of his pajamas, Al looked up at Ed a little confused, but found the older male already fast asleep. Moving closer to Ed, he snuggled his head against his brother's chest and closed his eyes. Maybe Ed just remembered his old wish, maybe... he wanted to fulfill it.

_I want to touch you, niisan._


	3. Chapter 2: New Home

Urgh! I know I made you wait this long, but I'm a slow writer [I'll try to be faster next time!]. Okay, this is officially **_Elricest_**. It's mild of course [at least for now].

Warnings: Elricest, a simple plot, grammatical errors, funny sentences, spelling errors.

**I need a beta-reader.**

* * *

**New Home**

"N-Niisan... Are you sure all these are necessary?" asked Al in wonder, standing at the once empty living room of their new apartment, that now was filled with mountains over mountains of boxes of new furniture. They'd had no possessions, except for a few sets of Ed's clothes and the silver pocket watch the older male used to carry, now they had not only a new apartment, but all brand new furniture, books, beds, and even Al finally had clothes of his own. After years of wandering around in Amestris from city to city they'd finally a place of their own, each of them got his own bedroom, his own bed, his own... things! Al had things!

He was so excited, so very excited, yet when the men that they'd hired to collect their new purchases and bring them up to the apartment kept coming with another sofa, another chair, another bookcase, and kept coming back, Al started to feel sorry for them since they looked really tired.

"Of course, Al! It's our new home that we're talking about here." Ed said with a big smile on his face, slapping his brother's back "There, put it there." he told the man who was carrying a large (heavy) wooden chest of drawers "And be careful! Don't drop it!" he yelled at them. The men groaned. Al sweat-dropped, Ed had bought too many things... They were only two people after all, they really didn't need all that.

"A package for Mr. Edward Elric." a voice came from the opened door. They looked toward it to see a delivery man, carrying a large box over his shoulder. Al narrowed his eyes and gave Ed a very suspicious look. Ed laughed nervously and approached to the man.

"Yeah, that's me." he signed on the others notepad and pointed at the floor "Here, put it on the floor." he said. The man nodded and stepped inside, putting the package carefully on the floor, before looking up, a little confused at the obvious mess in the apartment, and the sight of sweaty half naked men who were actually dragging themselves all around the apartment to put the new furniture right where Ed wanted it. "What... are you staring at?" the older Elric asked in a low threatening tone, which made the poor delivery man jump in his spot.

"N-Nothing!" the man hurried to say "Have a good day!" he said before making his way out of the door and down the stairs.

Al sighed "Was _that _really necessary, niisan?" he pouted. Ed shrugged.

"Here, this is the last one." one of the men said as they put the new sofa right in the middle of the living "Finally! Ahah!" they all said simultaneously and were about to sit on the sofa, until-

"Don't sit on my couch, I'm paying you to work not to relax!" Ed barked. The men sighed and made their way to Ed, as the shorter male took out his wallet and wrote a check for them. He handed them the check and watched as their eyes gleamed with joy at sight of the number that was written on it.

With a smirk on his face, one of them shoved the piece of paper into the pocket of his jeans and gave Ed a goodbye salute"Nice working with ya." he said, before heading to the door. The other men walked right behind him, barely "So much energy from such a small bean kid..." one of them muttered as they reached the stairwell.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the building shook, as the scared men ran out of it into the streets. "COME BACK HERE AND LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT THIS _SMALL _BEAN CAN DO!" Ed shouted after them, making them run even faster. He paused then to breath, looking miserable.

Al smiled at him sheepishly, patting his auto-mail shoulder "Don't take it too hard, niisan, remember I'm still shorter than you." he reminded. Ed looked back at him, calming down a bit as he straitened his posture, blinking at Al. Somehow it seemed like... No, this couldn't be...

He stepped closer to Al until their foreheads touched... Wait, their foreheads touched? His eyebrows furrowed into a frown. It'd been only a week since Al had woken up, and last time he checked he was the taller one between them. Al still wasn't taller than him, but he was on the right way to be. Was this supposed to happen? Al was a growing healthy boy so it probably was. Ed's frown deepened, he didn't remember himself growing this fast at the age of ten. That was... annoying. Why did everyone have to be taller than him! No, it wasn't because he refused to drink milk, right? He shuddered. Just the mere thought of that taste... blech! he stuck out his tongue.

Al was a little confused from the faces Ed was making, so he just bypassed his brother and closed the main door behind them "Niisan, are you okay?" he asked as he took off his shoes. Ed muttered something to himself as he made his way toward the package that the delivery man had brought, he ripped the warpper around it and opened the carton to reveal a row of books, being organized neatly inside it. When would they stop studying? Probably never, so he'd decided to start and collect alchemy books that hopefully one day woud be a part of their own private library. He was ambitious, and yes, he knew it, but it would be so cool!

He took out one of the books and ran his left hand over the smooth hard cover, smiling to himself. "Niisan?" Al called, as he plopped on their new sofa. Ed looked over his shoulder with a smile, he put away the book and walked over the sofa to sit beside Al.

"Yes, little brother?" he asked feeling the soft texture of the upholstery underneath his flesh hand. Their new home. It'd been awhile since they had some place they could come back to. It was like a dream to have all that they had wished for, he felt so strange... so very strange... was that happiness?

"I just..." Al began, but then shrugged "This place is so big! I can't believe we're living in Central now!" he exclaimed. Ed laughed. Well, he was still committed to his job as a state alchemist so they couldn't live too far away. Hopefully, everything would calm down now that Dante and the other Homonculi were gone, but... so was their father. They hadn't even gotten the chance to know him so well. At least Alphonse had talked to him a little before, but it really hadn't felt special, not like he had hoped for. That man... He was their father technically, but since he hadn't been there when they'd most needed him, being around him felt like being around a stranger. Now he was... he'd disappeared.

Frowning at Al's saddened expression, Ed scooted closer to his brother and cocked his head so that he could see Al's face better "Al?" he questioned "What are you thinking about?"

The younger boy shook his head "Nothing important..." his eyes looked a bit glossy as his gaze fell on Ed's auto-mail arm. This was the arm his brother had given in order to save his life, he felt guilty he'd promised so many times he'd get Ed's arm back. Now, it was impossible. His hand rose from his lap to cover Ed's mechanic hand. It was cold, yet smooth to the touch. Looking up, he saw Ed's surprised expression "I'm sorry, niisan." he lowered his gaze back to their hands, as his hand closed on Ed's and held onto it tightly before reluctantly letting go a few moments afterwards.

Golden eyes grew bigger at the apology. Ed didn't care about his arm, the only thing that mattered right then was that Al was back and safe. "Stop apologizing!" he grabbed the retreating hand in his, his lips curling into a deep scowl "I don't care living like this for the rest of my life, I'm pretty used to it anyway, so stop worrying about it." his eyes burned in determination as they locked on Al's. The younger Elric just sat there, his eyes slowly being filled by warm moisture, it stung, but he still insisted to not shed any tear. No, not now in front of his brother. Both of them always tried to keep those hurt feelings inside, he really... shouldn't cry now.

He sniffled "...But niisan-"

"No, Al. Just don't think about it." Ed said firmly. Usually, Al wouldn't let his brother order him around like that, but at the moment he found himself nodding at the command. Ed didn't seem quite satisfied at the brief nod, as the left corner of his mouth sank even more downward into a deep wrinkle "Don't you realize...? You're the..." he paused, as Al looked up at him. Their eyes met, and he found himself being drawn forward, his hand leaving Al's as his arms crawled around the younger boy, as though on their own. They closed around Al as he let his head lean against the others shoulder "...You're my most precious... thing in the all world." he whispered into Al's neck.

Al accepted the hug, a bit surprised from the unusal show of affection. The loving words made him gasp, but he hurried to return Ed's hug nonetheless, pulling the older male closer to his chest. He understood, now, or at least thought he did. Ed shifted closer, burying his nose into the crook of Al's neck as he hugged the thin body in his arms even tighter, squeezing. They had... never hugged like this before. Of course, Al didn't mind, but he hadn't seen it coming from Ed. This was... a little strange.

"You're mine as well, niisan." he said after a few silent minutes where they just sat their holding each other. Al could see from the corner of his eye that Ed's eyelids were already down, it really looked like the other was asleep, but he knew better. The hug seemed like it would never end, but finally Ed pulled away, avoiding Al's searching eyes, as a faint blush made its way to his cheeks. Al smiled a little at the sight.

"Don't tell Winry, okay?"

He nodded.

"Not the colonel either."

"Don't worry, niisan, I won't tell anyone. It's our secret now!" he promised.

Their secret? Ed blinked, but then a wide grin spread over his face "Alright then!" he exclaimed, and jumped to his feet. Al sweat-dropped from the sudden change of moods. "Let's go out to eat!" Ed said, suddenly full of energy from an unknown source.

"But niisan, shouldn't we buy some groceries and eat here now that we have a house?" Al asked in wonder.

Ed raised an eyebrow "But neither of us know how to cook." he said. Maybe if Winry didn't go back so soon they could manage something, but as for now, Al was the only one who actually knew how to use the stove, and he wasn't a great cook either.

"So we'll learn." Al said "I think we have a few cooking books here, right? Cooking is science too, niisan." he told Ed, starting to plan in his head what he could cook for dinner. It would be so much fun! He could bake a lot of apple pies just like Gracia's! He better call her right now and get the recipe! Alchemists could be great cooks if they just believed in themselves. Ed rolled his eyes, he really didn't want to eat another one of Al's 'famous' stews. Maybe now that the younger boy had a sense of taste, he could improve his cooking, but not right now, please, he was starving here, and besides-...

Suddenly, they both looked up at the closed door when a series of knocks were heard from the other side of it. Blinking, Ed stepped forward and opened the door to see second lieutenant Jean Havoc standing at their door with a cigarette hanging between his lips as usual. The young soldier was wearing his casual clothes, which meant this must have been his day off. What Ed didn't understand was: what Havoc was doing there.

Al stepped behind his brother, peeking over the others shoulder at their visitor who just stood there and gave them a short salute. "Hi, Jean, you came to visit us?" he smiled up at the much taller soldier. In the past week, Havoc had really supported them. He was a good person and Al considered him as a friend. Of course, they hadn't told anybody yet where their new apartment would be, except maybe...

"The colonel..." Ed muttered gloomily.

"What was that, niisan?" Al asked.

Ed hurried to wave his hands dismissively at his little brother's curious face "N-Nothing! H-Hey, Havoc! We were just about to leave the house, right Al?" he asked quickly, Al nodded his head a little confused. Havoc just rose an eyebrow in wonder, and only then seemed the two brothers to notice the package he was holding in his hands. It looked quite heavy, too.

"But it would be rude to go now, niisan." Al said and opened the door a little further "You can come in, Jean! Please make yourself at home!" he said excitedly. It was the first time he had ever said such a thing, and it felt good. The taller male muttered his thanks through the cigarette in his mouth as he stepped inside and put the package on the floor. Ed looked a bit annoyed they were suddenly 'interrupted', yet a little curious to know now what was in the package. He hoped it was for them.

"Oh, wow, this is nice." Havoc looked around the new apartment "Here, I got something for you two. It's for yer new home." he said and pointed at the closed package. If Al had a tail, it would have been wiggling from side to side right then, since the boy looked so excited. Havoc chuckled as Ed's sulk was wiped away from his face and he joined the excitement around the mysterious package. The wrapper around the medium sized carton was ripped off to reveal a large amount of fresh fruits and vegetables. Al gasped; there was a cabbage, and apples, and even mangoes! This was a great present! This way they didn't have to go buy it themselves.

He smiled brightly at the soldier, as a pinkish color sneaked to his cheeks "Thank you, Jean! This is great! Isn't it, niisan?" he asked eagerly, holding a small watermelon in his hands. Havoc chuckled and ruffled Al's dirty blond hair as the young boy giggled, holding the fruit to his chest. Yesh, he wanted to taste all these! It had been ages since he got to eat a watermelon!

Ed didn't say a thing, though, as he looked down at the package's contents in disappointment. That was it? But Al looked so happy. He frowned, "Stupid Al, you'll drop the watermelon if you keep holding it like that." he told Al and took a hold of the large fruit.

"No, niisan, I'll be fine!" Al protested and pulled the watermelon closer to him. Ed growled and was about to yell, that because _he_ was older _he_ should be the one who decided about those things, but then something, or someone tugged on his braid and he yelped.

"UH! What's this? Big brother is jealous?" Havoc smirked through his cigarette, sending his large hand to ruffle Ed's hair as well.

In three words: very bad move.

"Jean, are you okay?" exclaimed Al, as he reached the injured soldier who were laying at the moment on the floor, counting stars. "I'm sorry!" he apologized, even though he didn't do anything wrong. Ed only pouted like a little kid as he tied his hair into a low ponytail. Damn it, did Havoc have to come right now to annoy them? Couldn't the soldier come other time? He grumbled to himself. Al shot him a glare as he helped Havoc to stand up again. "Niisan, that wasn't very nice, Jean bought food for us, the least you could do is to thank him." he said with a frown.

Havoc held the side of his injured head, taking out another cigarette from his shirt pocket "That's okay, Alphonse, I should have seen it coming." he smirked as he lit a smoke. Ed snorted and crossed his arms, as Al just ignored Havoc's words and Ed's childish behavior and picked the watermelon from the floor again, inspecting it. The apartment fell silent.

"Well, I think that I'll be going now..." Havoc said, looking back from Ed to Al, and from Al to Ed, waiting for something to happen.

Silence.

Really, Ed didn't mind to see Havoc going away. This was what he'd wanted from the start, what he was worried about was that Al wasn't talking. Knowing his little brother, the silence was very dangerous at time like this. But then, Al finally looked up at Havoc "Thanks for the fruits. Come visit us again." he said brightly, holding the melon to his chest. Havoc smiled and waved at them as he stepped outside the still opened door.

"I will, I will." he promised "Bring Alphonse to the office sometime, uh Ed?" he said, before closing the door behind him, leaving them alone again. Ed approached the door, and locked it after Havoc, before looking back at Al, who was busy dragging the package of fruits and vegetables to the kitchen all by himself.

"Hey, you shouldn't do it alone, let me help and then we can go out to eat." he said and was about to help Al, when the other boy just ignored him and just kept pushing the carton on the floor. "Al?..." Ed frowned, ducking so he could peek at Al's face. A small cute pout graced the younger boy's lips, as he finally reached the kitchen, a bit breathless as he dropped to his knees and managed to push the heavy box next to the counters. He couldn't understand how Havoc had succeeded to carry it all the way up the stairs. It was so hard only dragging it! He looked around, excepting to find Ed still being standing there, but when there was no sign of his older brother in the kitchen, he poked his head out into the living room.

Now, it wasn't his fault Ed had been such a jerk all week to people who just tried to help them out. Today was the last straw. Al maybe hadn't shown it, but he was angry at his brother's behavior, Ed had done it. A small thank-you couldn't hurt anybody, right? he looked around, unable to spot Ed anywhere. Was this kind of a trick to make him apologize again about something he didn't do? Well, he wasn't going to fall for it. Not today. With that decision being made, Al walked back into the kitchen and crouched next to the package that Havoc had brought them.

After inspecting the fruits and smelling each, he picked a large mango from the pile. It looked fresh and ready for eating. Looking back at the kitchen entrance from the corner of his eye, he stood up. Still no signs of Ed, he noted. Fine. Let the other sulk in the corner if he wanted to, Al wasn't going to feel sorry for him. And so, the younger Elric peeled his mango and cut it to pieces, very messed pieces, but at least he tried his best. Since he had gotten his body back, his fingers shook when he tried to write or do complicated things such as cutting a fruit nicely. Maybe it would pass with time, he hoped it would.

He sat at the table to eat his mango slowly. It was already close to the early afternoon and Ed's offer to go out had been forgotten. It wasn't like Al wasn't hungry, it was just that he was still mad at his older brother, or at least looked like it. In truth, he was pretty much a forgiving person, so he couldn't stay mad at Ed for too long. And 'too long' wasn't months, or days, not even hours. 'Too long' was minutes.

Half an hour passed, and he went to the living room and sat there alone for a little while. Still, waiting for Ed to show up and say he was sorry. No one showed up, and nothing really happened, and he started to wonder where was his stubborn brother, anyway. _Must be in his room for sure_ - was the obvious assumption. Yet, he didn't move from the sofa. He didn't see it right to go and apologize because he was angry (although he'd stopped being angry a long time ago). Edward had to grow up already.

So he waited and waited. An hour passed, and then two. It was starting to get dark outside, but he was still sitting on the couch, hugging his legs close to his chest. His determined look had been long ago replaced by a frown, and his eyes weren't opened widely in alarm as they'd used to be. Now, they lookedliddedand tired.

Slowly, those eyes were closed as his forehead hit his knee and soft snores made their way out of his mouth. Ten minutes later, a certain blond decided to show up. He'd been indeed in his new room all this time, putting away the books he had bought along with other few things. Somehow he understood why Al was so angry. Havoc was one of the people who'd been very kind to them since they'd return from the lost city. It was understandable that the younger boy grew attached to the soldier. Ed appreciated the attention, too, but only to some extent.

He rose an eyebrow as he scanned the living room. It was too quiet... except this one thing: a snore? He tiptoed toward the sofa stealthily**, **poking his head so he could take a better look of the source of this snoring sound. What he found was no other than his little brother, head resting on top of crossed arms, which sat on bent legs. He would be sore if he kept sitting in this position and Ed knew it. Very quietly, the older boy climbed onto the sofa and sneaked to sit next to his sleeping brother. Al looked even younger in his sleep, he tended to sleep very deeply too. An earth quake could pass unnoticed by him and he would still be sleeping peacefully, like nothing had happened. Sometimes, Ed used this tendency to his own advantage, and other times he was worried something bad would happen to Al without the younger to even notice.

Right then, bad thoughts weren't there to interfere him as he just sat there and watched Al for long minutes. A sad smile touched his lips when the other started to mumble unintelligent things in his sleep, and brought his flesh hand to tuck some strands behind Al's ear before leaning down, his lips ghosting briefly over the soft skin of the others forehead before pressing against it for a short precious moment. It was only at times like these, that he could bring himself to show such affection. He absolutely meant it, earlier that day, that Al was his most precious thing, it was actually more than that. He didn't know what he would do without Alphonse, it was like his brother was his missing half.

"Nnn... niisan..."

He flinched, watching wide eyed as a soft smile tugged Al's lips a little upward, but that's it. Al kept sleeping. Sighing in relief, Ed moved away to sit on the other side of the sofa and waited. He didn't have to wait for long until Alphonse finally showed signs of waking up. It was getting late by then, and the apartment turned a little darker.

Blond eyelashes, which rested until then on a bed of soft fair skin, stirred a little before they were lifted upward to reveal olive gems. Al let out a grunt as he rose his head from his arms and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was oblivious to the person who was sitting next to him and just stretched his arms above his head. He wondered how long had he been waiting for his stubborn brother. His head turned to his left, as though invisible magnet urged him to look at that direction. There, sat a silent Edward, a sulk decorating his lips, and it was obvious to Al, for some reason, that he had been there for sometime now.

A gentle smile appeared on his lips "Were you waiting for me?" he asked in triumph. Why was the thought of Ed swallowing his pride to come and apologize so satisfying? Al didn't know, but he couldn't deny it. He always felt important whenever Ed came to him and admitted he did something wrong.

"Of course, I was." was the reluctant response, which made Al giggle a bit at his success.

This was enough for him to start to talk with his brother again, but there was still something that was bothering him "Jean was really nice to us all this week, right? I wish we could thank him somehow for all he has done for us." he said kindly. Another annoying thing that had happened this week too, Ed thought to himself; Al started to call Lt. Havoc by his first name. They weren't that close, so why? Al was too thankful, too nice.

His expression turned into a scowl "Really, Al, it wasn't like we asked of him to do all those stuff." he said, sounding a little hurt without meaning to. Luckily, Al didn't notice the change in his tone and just glared at him.

"Niisan!" he whined "What has happened to you? You weren't very nice to anyone these past few days!" he accused. The truth was that Edward hadn't seem to be very nice to anyone since Al had woken up. Well, anyone but Al. This was a little... strange. Again.

Ed just crossed his arms "This isn't my fault everyone tends to try to be helpful all the time now! This is my vacation, Al! Our vacation..." he muttered softly "We can manage alone." he grumbled. Al blinked. Was Ed being...?

He grinned "Are you jealous?" he asked with a knowing smile "Nee niisan?" he teased. The surprised look he had earned made him smile even wider, his big brother looked so cute being embarrassed! And it was so easy to tease him too, albeit a bit dangerous...

"HOW DARE YOU TO TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR HONORABLE AND KIND ONIISAN!" Al could swear he could see trails of smoke coming out of Ed's nostrils. He hurried to sink back against the sofa, trying to make himself look more smaller as he tried to get out of this kind of situation. It wasn't wise to fight with Ed twice at the same day.

"Hehe, I didn't mean it that way! It is okay to be jealous once in awhile!" he tried to make things better. It was so obvious Ed was being jealous. Probably from all the attention Al had been receiving instead of him since last week. He snickered.

Ed examined Alphonse's expression and narrowed his eyes when his eyes landed upon the others smiling mouth. His own mouth opened as he inhaled oxygen deeply into his lungs, as though he had something really big to say, but then he sighed. Al didn't know what he was talking about anyway... he crossed his arms "Well, If you must know, I'm not jealous, I am hungry." he muttered. Al blinked "So let's go out to eat." Edward muttered before getting off the sofa and making his way toward the main door. "Don't just stare at me, com'on!" he called.

Al, who was still in shock that Ed actually decided to just drop their arguement, nodded briefly before following his brother. What was this? Where was the tantrumEdward was supposed to be throwing at him at this very moment?

They made their way silently down the stairs and out of the building, none of them daring to talk. They simply were at a loss of words, being drawn into deep thinking. Ed looked like he was about to explode, while Al just kept wondering, not really paying attention to where he was walking. The street was quiet, there were a low number of people walking around, cars barely passing by. The streetlights were turned on already, even though it was still bright. The sky turned into a darker shade of blue, clear of clouds. It was a bit cold too, yet very pleasant. Al smiled to himself, giggling when he noticed people that passed by them seemed to recognize Ed but not him. He was sure that now no one would mistook him for being the state alchemist.

"Niisan, is it far?" he asked, after a walk of ten long minutes "I'm hungry." He didn't recognize that region, it was a part of the town he had never been at. The lights were dim, even at those hours, a long wide sidewalk full of stores, cafes, restaurants, and especially the crowd. There were many people there, families and couples, taking a walk or just enjoying their time by doing some shopping or eating and drinking. It was really a beautiful place, did Ed...? Were they about to eat here?...

"Nope! Here we are!" Ed announced, pointing at the entrance of one of the restaurants. There was the name of the restaurant in big red letters just above the door. It said: Lew's. It looked fancy and expensive, the kind of a restaurant Al would expect to see couples on their date going to, or at least some kind of a special occasion like a birthday. He had never been to those kinds of restaurants before, but sometimes he dreamt about taking a girl to eat in a similar place. Of course being with his brother instead of a girl wasn't a disappointment, yet he must admit, he didn't expect Ed to actually... This seemed like it was planned, too. Was it really?

They walked toward the entrance, Ed being the first person to move and open the door for them both. Al accepted the gesture as he passed by his brother with a confused smile. This must be an apology for Ed's behavior all this week, Al thought, it must have been. He knew how Ed had hard time to express his feelings, he was much better just showing them, and what was better than taking his beloved cute little brother to a fancy restaurant? Al smirked, he shouldn't be thinking highly of himself, he had been told he was cute just too many time.

As they sat down at a table near one of the large windows there, Al noticed something: _Niisan's face looks a little pink. _The other looked flustered too. It was... cute in a way, but Al wished he knew what made his brother blush like that "Hello, welcome to Lew's, I'm your waitress for tonight. Here are your menus~!" he blinked, looking over his shoulder to see a young black haired woman wearing the restaurant uniform. It was a short dark dress with a grey apron on top of it with the logo of the restaurant. She handed them the menu and waved goodbye before she continued to the next table. Al looked back at Ed. The other seemed a little more serious now as he inspected the menu. Maybe it was only Al's imagination, but maybe...

He cleared his throat "This looks like a nice place..." he said casually as he picked up his menu and started to examine the many titles of dishes the restaurant served.

"Hehe, it is, isn't it?" Ed replied with what sounded to be a mild embarrassed laughter, something that was very rare, a side of Ed not many got to know. It made Al smile a little, since he thought it was cute. Again. Cute. However, this same thought made him feel uncomfortable too, and he shifted a little in his chair nervously playing with the edge of his right ear with his fingers, a habit he'd developed since the time their mother was alive. He always did it when he was nervous, impatient or even just bothered. Something was going on... Edward was being too nice. It's not like the older boy was never nice, but... "Al? Something's wrong?" came the worried voice of concerned Ed.

"No." was Al's response, but the younger didn't look up this time he just kept reading the menu, only then noticing the fat price that was attached to each title. Could they really afford it? Ed was a little too hasty to spend the taxpayers' money, wasn't he? but since he was a state alchemist, Al guessed they had enough money to eat there... and only for this special occasion (that probably was Ed's apology to him). "Niisan...?" he called then, lifting his gaze to meet with his brother's golden eyes "Is this why you were angry?... Did you plan to take me here?" he sighed, leaning his head on both his hands. Ed was too easy to read sometimes, and it made sense too. Havoc had come just when they'd been about to leave.

The blush that soon inhabited the older males cheeks approved that theory, but it still didn't explain about Ed's change of behavior throughout the week. Maybe it was just Al's imagination after all? "Don't talk nonesense, Al. Don't you like it here?" Ed asked in a demanding tone.

"Of course, I like it, niisan!"

"So shut up and tell the waitress your order."

"Uh?" Al blinked and looked up to see the waitress waving at him sheepishly as though saying: 'Oopsy, interrupting something?'.

Oh that was not what Alphonse had expected to get as an answer... Ed was obviously hiding something, but what? Nothing made sense. If Ed were jealous of him, he shouldn't be taking him out to an expensive restaurant. Well, it didn't matter now. A dinner was a dinner and he was just making the nice waitress to wait for him. He shot a suspicious glare at Edward's direction before looking back at his menu and making his order. Oh, he would find out what Ed was hiding...

_There's nothing you can hide from me, niisan. I will find out eventually._

* * *

A/N: Was it too abrupt when they went to that restaurant, I wonder...


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting Family

I finally updated! Thank you for the reviews~ This chapter here contains mature content, therefore this fic is **rated M **now. I try not to be graphic, and there will be a warning before every scene with sexual content. It's still mild.

Warnings: sexual content, spelling and grammatical errors, funny sentences, simple plot, Elricest. There might be errors I'll fix later. If there's too many or you can point them out I'll fix them.

* Note: Italic words mean fleshback/characters' thoughts.

**

* * *

**

**Visiting Family**

The sound of train wheels rolling against the railway was the only thing that was heard, except that - a total silence. The two famous Elric brothers, who had used the rail services numerous times hadn't talked since they took their seats an hour ago. Even though their eyes reflected more boredom than anything else, both were hiding the excitement of traveling by the train with Al's new body. It was such a big change that the both of them preferred keeping their mouths shut and enjoy that special moment. It had been so long since Al could feel the soft tremble of the seat beneath him, it made him feel a little sick, but he refused to complain. He couldn't say he had missed all the feelings his body provided, for example, getting sick wasn't one of his favorites, especially not a tummy ache, but he would rather live with a tummy ache for the rest of his life than going back to live as a walking tin can.

Of course, he had his gratitude for his 'former' or 'other' body, but nothing gave him more happiness than this; to be able to look at his brother in the same eye level, to be able to use his other senses that had been cruelly taken away.

It had been sometime now since they got on the early train to Resembool. Al maybe had gotten to speak to Granny Pinako a week ago by phone, but seeing her and Den for the first time in four years with his human body was priceless. It was only he, his brother and... his eyes stole a glance from his left side. It wasn't very clear why the military was so cautious. Everything was over, right? So why? Why did they need a body guard? This was only a family visit, nothing but that. "Now that you have your human body back, young alchemist, you're much more vulenrable. You need protection." was their excuse. Well, it had been over a month now and he was pretty used to his body already, not to mention he could use alchemy without a transmutation circle, just like Ed.

But, he somehow appreciated their effort. This was Roy Mustang's request, of course. As for Edward, the older boy had only complained because he knew it was Roy's request. He, himself, was pretty much capable of protecting his little brother. But the colonel insisted... as well as their body guard himself: Alex Louis Armstrong, which had caused a crazy deja-vu. Edward's theory was that the muscular blond needed an excuse to take a day off and it wasn't anything about protecting Al. Alphonse hadn't accepted this theory yet, he knew how much their friends from the military really cared for them, even if Ed denied it.

As for the colonel, who ironically (still) stayed a colonel even after defeating the former fuhrer; the main cause of the wars in Amestris was finally gone and with it a lot of paper work was created. For the time being, there wouldn't be another fuhrer, not until the safety of their country was ensured. So for now, it seemed Colonel Mustang's dream was crushed, but not entirely; maybe there wouldn't be any female soldiers walking around in mini skirts in the near future, but the dream of peace in Amestris wasn't shattered, there was still hope. His goal had been fulfilled, he had avenged his friend and he didn't regret it.

Al smiled a little, leaning his right cheek against his palm. His head hit the window and he leaned further, letting his body rest in this uncomfortable position as the green view of the outdoors washed his eyes. He could see his reflection through the glass, it smiled back at him and he closed his eyes. For a moment he was scared to open them and discover this was all a dream, but that warmth of the sun hitting his face, the fact he could close his eyes and breath told him otherwise. He was him again, and when he opened his eyes the same reflection was staring back at him as before, still smiling.

An hour and a half later, the train finally had stopped by their station. By then, Ed was with his head glued against the window but unlike Al, with no hand to support it, snoring aloud. Alphonse snickered, his brother's cheek looked pretty red already. "It would be rude to wake him up, such a vulgar move it would be! Step aside Alphonse! This is time for the well known strength of the Armstrong family that passed down through generations to be a help for this fellow comrade!" Armstrong's deep voice thundered, as fabric was ripped off, revealing a smooth muscular chest. Stars sparkled around the strong nobleman as he picked up the sleeping, snoring, drooling young and helpless Edward Elric gently from the seat into his powerful arms. Al sweat-dropped.

He was too busy watching Armstrong's 'magnificent show of nobility', he didn't notice the train doors were about to close while they were still inside, but when he did finally notice it was too late. "The doors!" he shouted in alarm, starting to run toward the nearby set of doors with Armstrong running right behind him with Edward hanging over his shoulder and their suit case beneath his armpit.

"Eh...?" Ed mumbled, cracking open his eyes "It's a little noisy here... Can you keep it down...?" he mumbled as his eyelids drooped back down, only to flew wide open a moment later, glaring at the blurring floor, and it seemed that only then he noticed his head was actually hanging upside down with his arms moving in the air from side to side.

The doors closed completely just when Al almost made it "We've no time! Through the window!" Armstrong shouted at him, making an abrupt stop. The panicked Al hurried to do as he was told, finding it as a crazy solution to their problem.

"Keep niisan safe!" he yelled back, jumping like an athlete through the nearest opened window, making a woman scream in surprise as his all body went through the small gap without the lightest scratch. He landed outside on a large block of concrete, that was a part of the station, and before he even got to breath again, he suddenly heard a- "CATCH!" His neck stretched up, watching wide eyed as a screaming Ed was thrown at his direction out of one of the train windows, along with their luggage.

"AL!"

"Niisan!"

They both managed to shout before Ed crashed into Al's opened arms and send him right down to the floor, his bottom hitting the hard concrete "Ow!" he cried out in pain, hugging Ed tightly. Wait, hugging?... Ah! he looked up in surprise to see Ed sitting on his lap, looking a little uncomfortable "Hey, I caught you! I really did!" he exclaimed happily, but then frowned "But where's the brigadier general?"

Ed looked away with a shrug, crossing his arms as a show of annoyance "He found out he was too big to pass through the window so he just threw me away and said he'll get off the next station..." he explained bitterly. Al blinked, why hadn't they done that in the first place? Was jumping through the window a smart move? Probably not... They both exchanged similar glances of regret, not that Ed had anything to regret for, he had been sleeping when all this had happened. He probably did regret about sleeping on his cheek, which was sore now. "That guy...! I bet that know-it-all colonel has something to do with it..." Ed started to complain.

"Your cheek looks red, does it hurt?" Al cut him off, as Ed moved away from his lap and stood up, offering him a metallic hand.

Ed shrugged "It's nothin'." he said as he helped Al up. Nodding, Al decided to drop the subject, although he could swear both Ed's cheeks, including the sore one, looked slightly pinker than usual.

So they exited the station, making a short trip to the local store before heading to Winry's and Pinako's house. This time they wouldn't be visiting the remnants of their old home. That day was a new beginning, and although remembering the past was important, the difference was made with a different way of doing things.

They'd bought a gift, it was Al's idea. It wasn't much, only a box of sweets and some apples and pears. It was something they'd never done before, they'd been always at the receiving side, receiving warmth and love from people who weren't their real family. Those people... Pinako... she had always been kind to them and hadn't asked anything in return. They had said thank you many times, but... this was something different, wasn't it? Al smiled to himself as the Rockbell residence came to view.

Tools, a dirty towel and a mountain of dishes was spread all over the wooden counter, the small kitchen was filthy. It was tough to run a house that was also a business, especially when the head of the family was getting older and weaker throughout the years. It was no wonder, and Pinako didn't deny it. She needed help, and she wasn't afraid to use any of her guests to help her around the house. The problem was that lately no one had visited them. Ed and Al were too busy in their journey to get their bodies back, they had left their hometown, and their family as well. Even though they had no blood connection, it was clear to everyone they all felt like a family.

Pinako jumped up to her stool, carrying a small basket of vegetables. This task, which had been easy a year ago, made her pant a bit now, but she refused to let her age to get in her way. She was a strong woman, always had been, age wasn't an obstacle, or at least, she refused to see it like it. A few helping hands around the house wouldn't hurt anyone, of course... She folded up her sleeves, pushing away the dirty dishes from the edge of the sink. A large bowl was placed in their place, filled with fresh vegetables. She dragged it into the sink, and turned on the water, washing the vegetables thoroughly when suddenly the door bell was heard, and whoever was ringing sounded very impatient. "Winry-chan! Get the door!" she called.

"Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong!"

"Niisan, you'll break it." said Al.

"This thing is old anyway..." Ed muttered, pressing the bell button one last time before dropping his hand to the side in defeat "Anyway, why did they lock the door? It's always left unlocked, why today?" he grumbled, burying one hand in his pocket as they both stared at the door and waited.

After a short moment Al looked back at Ed "You know, I think it was the back door that was always unlocked..." it had been a long time since they came to visit, it seemed. But, even Al with his slight memory problems could remember which door was which. Ed let out a scream of frustration.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? We've been standing here for five minutes already!" and why on earth couldn't he remember that? Wow, this was a slow day... Al smiled sheepishly. Well, he couldn't remember as well until now.

"Maybe they're not home." he suggested, as Ed turned to leave "Let's try one more time." he rang again, this time a long 'Diiiiiiiing'. Ed sighed, pausing in his spot to wait for Al to realize nobody would answer it '...Dong'.

Suddenly the voice of a woman was heard from inside the house "Alright, alright, I'm coming! I'm coming!" it called out. Al let go of the bell and listened as the sound of the lock being opened was heard. Click. The doorknob shook a bit before the door was finally opened, and a small old woman appeared at the other side of it. Her greying hair as always, was tied into a bun on top of her head, and her eyes small as raisins, as she was wearing one of her old dresses and apron. She looked up at Al with a raised eyebrow, her examining gaze making Al nervous.

The young male was holding a small basket in his left hand that was covered by a small piece of cloth, which he held out for Pinako to take. Still eyeing him suspiciously, the elder took the basket "So you're the one who almost broke my door bell." she mused aloud.

Al sweat-dropped. It seemed she didn't recognize him... "No, it was niisan." he pointed at Edward, who was watching them a few feet away, holding a large brown suitcase in his left hand.

Ed scowled "And I thought you were the nice one." he muttered. Pinako blinked, looking from Ed back to Al with confusion.

"But it's true! I'm not lying." Al insisted, as Ed approached them.

"Alphonse?" Pinako called.

"Yes?" he answered, looking back at her.

A wide smile spread over the woman's lips "So it _is_you then, you haven't changed at all!" she said, eyeing the two brothers. Ed grinned, his chest swelling with pride as he wrapped his free arm around Al's waist. Pinako kept her smile "You're still taller than Ed."

Eh?... Taller?... Ed's left eyebrow started to twitch "What did you say...?" he asked through his not-so-real-grin-anymore "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE DOESN'T NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR HE JUST WALKS UNDERNEATH IT?"

"Niisan... She didn't say that."

"I was reading between the lines!"

"It seems that you, too Ed, haven't changed at all... Don't you know it's rude to yell at your elders? Especially such a small child like you." Pinako sighed, stepping aside for them to go in. But, it was true, mused Al. He had really grown taller than Ed in the past month. It amazed him. After all, he was still ten, right? He was really growing in a remarkable speed.

"Don't call me small, you tiny old hag!" Ed hurried to follow Pinako inside. It was Al's turn to sigh as he saw the look in his brother's eyes. A fuse was broken, and Pinako wasn't helping at all... Ed was just too easy to tease, he was such hot-tempered.

"Microscopic bean."

"You...! You! TINY HAG!" Ed retorted, stumbling on every word as he held his fists in front of him.

Al rolled his eyes, this should have been expected... "You should calm down, niisan..." he advised, following the two inside the house and closing the door behind them.

Too predictable... Pinako flashed a satisfied smile at the frustrated Ed "I win." she said, before turning away to head toward the kitchen. She had work to do.

"No! Come back here!" Ed screamed in horror, following her. He was losing again!

He watched Pinako as she hopped to her small stool and resumed washing the vegetables "I don't have time for this, Ed, I have to cook dinner. Go play with Den or something." she said.

"This is not a game!" Ed yelled, before letting out a sigh of defeat, his shoulders slumping forward. He just couldn't win against her, usually he would just punch the people who annoyed him when he ran out of good insults "She's a witch..." he muttered toward Al. She knew him just too well... Alphonse smiled a little, patting Ed's shoulder. He was sure Ed would grow taller someday, the other just needed to be a little more patient.

"Ed? You give us a surprise visit? Tee hee~!" Winry's voice exclaimed from the top of the stairs. The two brothers turned around to peek into the living room and see their old childhood friend rushing down the stairs, her face glowing with a joyous shine. She was wearing her usual work outfit, which indicated they might have disturbed her with their loud voices (or more likely Ed's loud voice and yells), but right then, the three friends looked too much happy to mind such a trivial thing. "Wee~ Al!" Winry ran toward them, passing by Ed to threw her arms around the surprised Al "You look taller!" she exclaimed.

Ed stared at both of them, his eyes darkening. What was going on? Winry had used to greet him with a hug, not Al! And most importantly: she had never told him that he looked tall! Traitors... he eyed them narrowly, as Al pulled away a little, a pinkish tint spreading to both his cheeks at the attention. It was definitely unpleasant to hug an empty piece of metal... "You think?" he asked shyly.

The blond girl nodded cheerfully "Your voice has changed, too. Right, Ed?" she looked back at Edward, who looked pretty much depressed at the moment. A dark aura surrounded him, making the air in the living room feel a little strange.

"He sounds the same to me." he muttered, crossing his arms.

"That's because you've gotten used to it already." Winry argued, stepping forward to face him.

Ed growled "I have not!" this was so unfair, first height and now his voice? Why? Why? _How could you do this to me, Al? To your only brother! _

But, like Al, he couldn't really stay mad at his brother for too long (not to mention that it wasn't Al's fault anyway). Winry took a long breath, filling her lungs with oxygen as though she was about to say something very important, when suddenly the door bell rang again.

"Uh?" Winry blinked, turning to open the door "I wonder who it is."

At the door stood a familiar soldier, wearing an (extra) large brown suit "." he bowed deeply, holding out a small posy of yellow and purple flowers.

Winry stared at him for a long moment and finally said "Flowers?..."

"No way! How did HE get here so fast?" Ed interfered, peeking from behind Winry _You're too old for her, you bastard! _

"Hm?" Armstrong looked up "Oh, Ed, Winry-san." he greeted "Where's the landlady?" he asked, inviting himself inside.

"WHAT LADY?"

"She's in the kitchen, brigadier." Alphonse replied, pointing at the kitchen's entrance.

Armstrong nodded solemnly before heading toward the kitchen, patting the top of Al's head on the way there "You're a good boy, Alphonse." he murmured through his thick blond mustache. In response, Al giggled, a faint bubble gum blush decorating his cheeks. Winry and Ed both stared at the scene in total shock.

"Brigadier general Armstrong said that I'm a good boy, niisan!" Al smiled smugly at them. Ed's face darkened. He so should be the tall one! But... he couldn't deny how cute his little brother looked right then, acting like a little kid.

"Mommy?..." a small weak voice called. They all looked up to see a short dark figure crashing the banister of the second floor under its fists "Mommy, why did you go?" Wrath let go of the destroyed wood, rushing down the stairs to cling right to Winry's legs. The blond girl sighed, patting his head gently. He was wearing auto-mail instead of his leg and arm, just like Ed, only his, were temporary replacement for the real thing. Winry was still working on his auto-mail, that's what she'd been doing upstairs, it seemed. "Please, don't leave me mommy, please, don't leave...!" Wrath held onto her tighter.

Ed's eyes softened, he didn't regret what they'd done to the Homnculus he and Al had created, but it didn't mean he didn't feel bad about that day. She wasn't Wrath's mother, but still, the child appeared to be in some kind of trauma. Pinako had agreed to let him leave there with them and luckily, they had two large guest rooms upstairs. It was sad: While Rose had had somewhere to come back to after their confrontation with Dante, Wrath had no family. "I thought you were asleep." Winry explained softly, trying to comfort him by stroking his long locks of dark hair, that for the first time in his short life were clean and tidy.

The Elric brothers exchanged glances, feeling pity for the boy. "So... You got the vacation days you wanted." Winry began, trying to change the topic, and maybe lighten the mood a little. Ed nodded, his expression still serious. When they returned to Central, his vacation would be over. It was only three days, a short vacation, but it was great to be in Resembool again, even though that place gave them some bad memories, most memories were good ones. It was still their home.

"Wrath, remember me?" Al asked with a smile, crouching down so that Wrath could see him better. The young Homonculus clung to Winry even tighter, slowly shaking his head as Al got closer "It's me, Alphonse."

"You...?" Wrath seemed to calm down a bit, recognizing the name "You're the walking tin can...?"

Al scowled, feeling a little hurt by the words "Don't call Al a tin can!" Ed cut in "He's a human!"

Winry shook her head "Ed... Don't say-..."

"And I'm not a human... right? I'm not... like you. That's why... you killed her... because..." Wrath mumbled until his voice became so quiet for them to hear, leaning his head against Winry's hip.

"No, that's not true!" Al hurried to say, but Wrath seemed to ignore him, his eyes looking blank than ever, staring into space.

Winry sighed, forcing a smile to show on her lips "He'll be fine... His condition has gotten better since we brought him here. Talking to anyone but me is a great improvement." she told them. "Oh! I almost forgot, I need to help grandma in the kitchen today!" she said worriedly, rubbing Wrath's back a little "Do you want to help grandma in the kitchen, Wrath? Yes?" she cooed.

"He knows how to cook?" Ed asked suspiciously _He can poison us... _"And why are you treating him like he's a baby? Are you... enjoying this?" he narrowed his eyes. Winry let out a nervous high pitched laughter.

"Don't you think he resembles me...?" she asked, squeezing Wrath, but her question went unanswered as a loud singing voice filled all the first floor, coming from the kitchen.

"What's this...?" the four of them peeked into the kitchen to see Brigadier Armstrong sitting at a table in the corner of the room, peeling a pile of potatos and onions, and yes, singing loudly in an unknown language.

"I don't think granny needs your help anymore, Winry..." Al said. They all sweat-dropped.

* * *

**[:Warning: this scene contains sexual content]**

As it started to get darker outside and dinner was over, they all prepared for the night. Pinako laid a futon in the middle of Wrath's room for Armstrong to sleep in, while Ed and Alphonse got their old room back. It was like coming back home. The same guest room, which had been reserved for them since the night they tried to revive their deceased mother. Only this time would be different. This time Al would actually feel the sheets and mattress of his old bed. He would be actually smaller than the bed. He giggled as he left the bathroom, wearing his new pajamas. This would be great! He entered the room, finding Ed already sitting on his own bed, taking off his shirt.

"I'm all done." he said and closed the door behind him.

Ed looked up at him and then smiled, such a warm smile that Al felt he was almost melting, or at least his heart. It was happiness, family love and their friendship that was hidden in that smile, and it made it even extra special since Al knew it was something that only he got to see, whenever they were alone. He smiled back "Niisan, are you going to sleep, now?" he asked, plopping to his bed. Soft...

"Yeah, I'm tired..." Ed replied with a yawn, pulling the covers on top of him "What a day it was... with that stupid Armstrong throwing me out... of windows..." he yawned again, cuddling to his blanket, his eyelids drooping down on their own "Sleep... time for Ed... (snore)" he snored softly.

Al snickered, moving to turn off the lamp by the side of his bed. He yawned as well. He was pretty tired, too, it seemed. He laid on the bed, pulling the blanket over himself until only his head was seen. Mm... so soft. He cuddled to his pillow, sniffing the sheets. Yep, he was really tired, really sleepy. He was so sleepy his eyes actually hurt, but it would be over soon now, since he was going to fall asleep. Real. Soon.

He shifted, laying on his side. Real soon now. _Dream land here I come_. And... nothing happened. He opened his eyes, turning to lay on his back again. Maybe he couldn't sleep because he was used to their home in Central already? That must be it... He glared at the ceiling, as though it would make anything better. How many times had he ended up staring at that ceiling?... Whole nights, he had been lying there, waiting for the morning to come without the ability to sleep. But even now, when he technically was able to, he couldn't fall asleep. He pouted. He had already known every crack and paint flaw in that ceiling, he had been spending too much time studying it and thinking, pretending he was dreaming as a stream of memories washed his mind. Some were unpleasant, and others were just childhood memories.

When he had been stuck with a suit of armor as a body, he liked to remember those moments... from bad to just silly memories. They'd been his world, and all the things he'd relied on. They'd made him feel alive. Ironically, while living in his armor he had used to think mostly of the time he lived as a human, now when he got his body back he found himself thinking too many times of those days that felt like a dream than real memories by living as a metallic object.

_It was already evening, the first day they had spent in Central and so to make it more easy for them, they were invited to spend the night in one of the soldiers' houses. It was kind of a big house, there was a large guest room in the second floor along with two other bedrooms. The food was good too, or at least looked like it. Al couldn't really tell, but the sounds Ed had been making during dinner suggested his assumption to be true. Now, he was walking in the second floor, his metal armor screeching with every step he made. He had told Ed he'd be downstairs and investigating this city, his older brother had had nothing to say against it, he had looked quite sleepy and Al had left him alone. But now, when it was getting even more darker outside, Alphonse started to get scared walking all alone in the streets. After all, he was only eleven._

_The darkness scared him, since his sight along with hearing were the only senses that he'd been left with. He couldn't see at night or hear his brother's many complains, he was lonely at night, and he hated it. He hated the fact he couldn't sleep like everybody else._

_Pausing in front of their bedroom door, he reached with his hand to the doorknob and was about to turn it, just when a strange noise made it to his ears. Someone was... breathing really hard, it sounded like... Niisan! he panicked and hurried to open the door._

_He was clumsy, of course, and made quite a clatter, but whatever was there didn't seem to hear him. It was dark, but not too dark to see. Ed was sitting on the floor there, his head leaning against the wall as soft huffs kept coming out of his slightly parted lips. With his cheeks being covered by a light blush, his flesh hand kept moving in a slow pace, heavily up and down in a rhythm. His wide spread legs gave Al quite a view of what his big brother was doing in such a late hour. If Al weren't just a suit of armor, he would have probably been blushing so hard right then._

_He found himself unable to move, his eyes being locked with his brother's hand, fingers rubbing roughly at the sensitive hot flesh. It stood proud and swollen, pulsing with need that the older male was eager to provide._

_Was it his hormones or was it a way to release some of the tension inside him, Ed didn't know. He just sat there, his mind racing with so many thoughts, thoughts that weren't sexual at all, thoughts that would turn him off, but he... he tried to focus on this one thing, this one thing that kept all those painful memories away. His hand was so tired already, but it felt so good._

_Al tilted his head to the side, keeping watching unnoticed from the door. Everything was so silent except of Ed's heavy breaths, hand moving faster and faster, back arching against the wall. More... A little more... Just-... "Uhh..." a soft moan filled the room, as a warm bright liquid was spilled to a naked belly, staining it. A small white pond was formed, sticky to the touch. If Al had a nose, he could have smelt it, but even then... maybe he would have been too focused on his brother's heaving chest. No, he had no sexual needs, but this didn't mean he couldn't be curious._

_He stood there frozen, as Ed finally looked up, looking a bit surprised to see him standing there. "S-Sorry, niisan! I didn't...!"_

_"That's okay, Al." Ed said with a soft weary smile. He looked calm, sitting there half naked in front of his little brother. He didn't look even bothered by the drying cum on his stomach "Come here." he motioned with his mechanic hand. The very embarrassed Al stepped into the room and closed the door behind him._

_"Niisan..." he muttered, wanting to get away from there, but where could he go? He was scared spending the night alone. "You need to clean yourself..." he said softly and sat down beside Ed. The blond shrugged and just leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. He then opened them again and looked back at Al with a knowing smile._

_"Are you blushing, otouto?" he teased._

_Al hurried to shake his head "N-No, of course not, I can't...! Wait... How did you know?" he demanded, holding to both his metallic cheeks, wondering if his blush was really visible. Ed snickered, and then laughed his head off at Al's reaction. "Niisan!" Al whined "Tell me, can you see it? Can you?"_

_Ed finally shook his head, still with a big grin on his face "No, I just know you well, that's all." his auto-mail hand landed on Al's knee. "Were you curious?" he asked. Al shyly nodded._

_"I'm not a pervert." he defended himself._

_Ed chuckled "Of course, you're not." he agreed "But you know what I was doing, right?" he asked._

_Al looked away. He knew it must be something about sex, the one thing he wasn't sure of was why... "Um... I'm not sure." he finally replied. Ed blinked. Was Al's memory that short?_

_"But you have to." he scratched his head "I saw you doing it when we were younger."_

_"W-What!" Al exclaimed "What exactly did you see?" he demanded. Oh, he was so embarrassed! It wasn't exactly what Ed had been doing, it was a little different..._

_"At night, when you thought I was asleep... you kinda woke me up. It was actually interesting watching you..." Edward explained "It's **so** your style to hump the bed..." he snickered._

_"Stop it, niisan!" Al buried his head into his hands, trying to hide himself, to think all this time Ed was watching him, hearing him moan and calling... Oh no._

_Ed continued to grin, patting Al on the shoulder "You were so cute, calling Winry to help you." he smirked. Al tried to hug his legs tighter as though it would make him disappear from there. He might as well just died, it was his most darkest secret! "Ah, well, at least now we're even." Ed sighed._

_Al looked up at him "What do you mean we're even? You didn't do anything embarrassing." he told him. Ed blinked. How come he, sitting with his cum glued to his stomach wasn't embarrassing? "It looks so natural with you doing it..." was this insecurity talking of Al's mouth? Ed frowned._

_"That's not true, Al. No matter which of us is doing it, it's natural. Everyone's doing it." he said with annoyance._

_"Even... Winry?" Al asked curiously. Ed's face turned bright red, and he punched poor Al in the shoulder._

_"DON'T ASK PERVERTED QUESTIONS, AL!" he yelled._

_"Is everything okay there, Edward, Alphonse?" they could hear Hughes' voice coming from outside._

_"Yes, sorry! Night!" they both called back simultaneously._

_Ed narrowed his eyes "Just go to sleep." he told Al and slowly got up._

_"But I can't." Al said. Ed's mouth twitched in annoyance. Of course, Al couldn't. He sighed, a small smile creeping to his lips._

_"Okay then, so just wait here for me while I go clean up the mess." he said in a much softer tone._

_He could almost feel Al smiling back at him as the metallic helmet nodded briefly._

Al's face reddened in the dark, he couldn't believe he was thinking about it now in the middle of the night. It somehow made him feel a little... his gaze wandered south to witness a small bulge poking at his blanket. It wasn't really hard to tell what it exactly was, the fact it looked so obvious made him flush harder. Whew... How could he be turned on by that memory? It was so embarrassing just thinking about it! And... he looked to his side, biting on his lower lip.

Ed was still sleeping peacefully at the same position he'd been earlier, snoring softly and mumbling things about pumpkins or something similar. INNOCENT.

_I'm such a pervert! _Al's eyes widened in shock as goosebumps ran over his skin, like a wave. His mouth was curling miserably like a snake. His new dark secret: getting an erection from an old memory of his big brother, he thought in horror. Well, at least he got over Winry... He looked back at Ed. What should he do now? he didn't want to wake up his brother, but he really needed to touch himself down there.

So he ended up laying there, staring at the ceiling, and the more he thought about it, the more his problem grew to the point he couldn't take it anymore and was about to turn around and lay on his stomach, but then paused. Maybe this was a good time to try something new? He moved to sit up, checking again that Ed was still sleeping.

When he was sure it was safe to pull down the blanket, he moved it aside, revealing his pajamas bottom. He felt exposed only looking at himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he didn't do anything about it. He slipped his hand into his pants, wrapping it around his hard on, feeling it warm against his hand. It wasn't the first time he had done this after those four long years, but it was still new to him; those feelings.

Pulling his length out, he looked down at himself, a little surprised. Strange... he didn't remember it was this big. He was growing pretty fast, wasn't he? both in height and... he smiled a little, squeezing at the warm flesh "Hmnn..." he made a soft pleased sound, leaning back against the wall. For some reason, this felt much better than humping the mattress, his hand was so much softer and warmer. A small moan escaped his lips as he quickened the pace, shutting his eyes "Unn..." this made him feel so good, he didn't know how he could live without it all those years. Without the sense of touch... it had been so lonely to not being able to feel others touch, warmth... this. "Fuu..." red color scattered across his cheeks, his hand pulling on the sensitive skin up, stretching it. Good...

He cracked open his eyes, a tired smile rising to his lips as he pushed his hand down, pumping harder and faster, forgetting where he was as he groaned again. White liquid squirted out all over his hand and his pajamas top. "Ahh..." his new pajamas... It was dirty now. He panted softly, his head turning on its own to his right, where Ed was sleeping, still mumbling nonsense. "Phew." he blushed faintly, adding to the pinkish color of his face. He didn't need a reminder of those nights... but back then, Ed had actually been watching him every night, right? _I knew it! Niisan was a pervert before me! _Somehow that thought made him feel a little better and uncomfortable at the same time, or maybe it was because he actually felt sleepy now? Finally. But, now he had to clean the mess he'd made.

_I'll have to wash those stains..._


	5. Chapter 4: A Girl

A/N: Dear readers, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really (well you get the picture) sorry for the great wait. I will understand if some, if not all of you, abandoned this fanfic. But please, give it one more chance!~ I welcome new readers as well as regular ones, and give you my word that I will update as soon as possible next time (be merciful, I'm a university student ^^; ). I thank all those who reviewed and subscribed to this story. Thank you very much, your opinion is much appreciated!

Warning: OOCness and ELRICEST!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist!

Chapter Summary: What? Al got a girlfriend?

* * *

**A Girl**

The next morning, Alphonse woke up pretty early than usual. It was 6 am, and already so bright outside. Moving under the covers, he cuddled to his pillow and cracked open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Ed sleeping on the other side of the room, with his arms being thrown to the sides. So messy the older Elric looked in his sleep, and yet so feminine with his long blond hair laying in a mess around the his head, covering the white cushion below. Was Edward aware of how similar he looked to a girl in his sleep? Well, at least in Al's opinion. Ed's features seemed so smooth, so delicate and soft... The younger blonde smiled a little as he examined his brother's calm face, the soft snoring sound filling his ears as he let his gaze wander downward to notice something sticking out of the blanket around Ed's lower region, like a tiny tent.

Al's lips curled into a smirk, which soon was replaced by a snicker. Of course it had become a routine for him already, so it wasn't such a spectacular sight, but it always made him giggle a bit and shake his head. Now, that he had his human form again he could have those, too. He was so happy. Finally, he could grow like a real young man and experience all the things that he had watched Edward constantly discover about his young human body. It was so exciting! He smiled widely, truly feeling so happy to the point he wasn't sure if he had any more expectations of his life. He could die right then - smiling.

Could he really?... No, he had to always be by his brother's side, be there for him and fill the space. An empty space. He was needed. He was still needed, that's why he couldn't feel free. No, he was bound to Ed and it actually made him feel so good, because... he loved his older brother so much. Edward probably was... his most important person. He was his family, his friend, his...

"Everything." his smile widened, still as soft and loving as ever, and he moved to get up of bed.

He exited the room and went to the bathroom at the same floor. The house was quiet, and it seemed that everyone else was still asleep, but Alphonse knew things weren't as they seemed. After finishing his business in the bathroom and getting dressed, he headed downstairs to find Pinako in the kitchen, already working on preparing their breakfast. There are things that never change, this was one of them. A small smile tugged at Al's lips as he stepped inside, sneaking to take a seat at the small wooden table that stood in the middle of the room.

He always remembered waking up sometimes too early in the morning to find Pinako already up and about. Those memories were so precious to him. Even though he always complained he couldn't remember things very well, it was actually quite the opposite. He probably remembered so many things of that time, since he'd used to hold onto them whenever he felt lonely. He had had just too much time to think back then. In his armor body, as many doubts had aroused, also had come up many memories, they were his strength.

The diminutivewoman glanced over her shoulder as an acknowledgment to his presence, before going back to cooking. It'd been a few minutes of total silence before it was suddenly broken "Your father didn't come with you." she said as a matter of fact. No one talked about Hohenheim's sudden disappearance. When asked, Ed always found a way to change the topic or ignore it completely. Al, himself, didn't know what had happened exactly, but he'd seen it... He was a witness of his father's disappearance.

"That's right..." he said softly, leaning his cheek against his hand "He appeared out of nowhere, and disappeared almost at the same time. I don't know where, but niisan... I think niisan knows." Ed wouldn't tell him where he'd been or where that vortex led to. He'd been so much in pain at that time, he didn't pay so much attention of what was going on, his senses had been all messed up. "He was there... Where dad is." where 'there' was, was a mystery.

Pinako listened quietly and said nothing. Silence washed the room again like the lightest gust of wind as the two people kept their thoughts to themselves. That very moment, Ed walked in, which Alphonse found a little odd, but maybe, it should have been the opposite, since he himself wasn't accustomed to being awake at those early hours of the morning.

He watched the other take the seat across the table and yawn wildly, as though he was forced to wake up this early and could use another few minutes of sleep. The younger boy smiled a little without even knowing, leaning his cheek to his palm, watching the familiar scenario of his older brother stretching his arms above his head, lazily scratching his neck, then up his nose he pulled a finger, giving his waking body the proper attention. He paused and looked around him then after a few moments like that, as if in search for something, seeming to notice the silence that overtook the small room only then. The smell of food somewhat made up for the lack of sound of people's chattering voices, yet not completely, and for a moment it felt like they were sitting in an empty house. His eyes landed on Al's hazel-honey ones, which were watching him still, fascinated and big. He blinked in surprise, making Al avert his eyes else where with slight embarrassment. At that, his lips spluttered a light laughter, and he tucked a lock of golden blonde hair behind his ear.

The sound of laughter seemingly announced his arrival to the kitchen to the old woman, Pinako, and she peeked behind her at the "children" and made a small "un" kind of sound, shrugging, before she finally greeted the newcomer: "Good morning, Ed, slept well?" she asked, her voice dry, with no real interest.

"Like a log!" he replied with a grin, never taking his eyes off Al. The younger Elric felt himself smaller then, under the loving gaze, a little lost of what to say next. And, the usual greeting "good morning" seemed to fly off his mind, leaving it empty of thoughts. It added to the new forming silence in the kitchen, where the only sound of spatula occasionally hitting the large pan, which Pinako was cooking eggs and chopped vegetables in, could be heard.

Den entered the kitchen, and drank of his bowl of water calmly, his black and white tail swishing left and right. He licked his lips, looking at their two visitors and then left. The said visitors eyed him tentatively as the back door of the house was closed behind him like magic (though in actuality it was the doing of the wind).

"You still like mushrooms in your omelet, right Ed?" Pinako broke the silence again, and without waiting for his answer, added "And what about you Alphonse? Extra onion?" Then the young boy smiled and started to talk excitedly about how he'd been waiting to taste Granny Pinako's cooking again, seemingly a normal conversation, though the lack of interaction between the two brothers was noisy than any silence. That same silence would accompany the two brothers throughout the day. It wasn't like Ed refused to talk with Al, or that Al refused to talk to Ed, though, the taller boy seemed to be wrapped in some sort of unexplainable embarrassment, and Ed, who was not sure what to make out of it, after a few tries of lighting a conversation with his little brother, eventually had stopped trying.

There were so many things Al wanted to ask his older brother, especially about their father's fate, but somehow words weren't coming out of his mouth. He thought about the same sentence over and over again, trying to make it natural to just ask 'What about dad?' What had become of him? Was he alive or dead? And wasn't it Al's right to know, being the man's younger son? But, no one talked now. Even Ed, who was usually a morning person, seemed a little strange today. Well, at least through Al's eyes. This place, this house, this kitchen, somehow it seemed so very strange to him. It wasn't the same house he and his brother had lived in 4 years ago... No, it was now quite different. Ah, what was he thinking? he sighed.

After Winry finally came down (following the sound of someone's crying and Wrath trudging behind her, looking quite annoyed), and after 'The Runner', the magnificent Brigadier Alex Armstrong, appeared at the back door, with his torso exposed to all (supposedly unintentionally), exhausted from his 'little' morning walk, the two brothers began to talk again. It was decided that they would go to visit Trisha's grave after breakfast, since it had been at least a year since Ed saw it, and more than 4 years since Al dared to show his face there (not that he had had any face to show at that time anyhow), but the thought of going there, standing there, like that time, which seemed so many years ago, made his heart squeeze strangely from both excitement, and maybe the want to actually avoid going there.

It was just a grave, a grave which had been violated - opened, disrespected. That's what it was. But now, this same grave was decorated by the fine blossoming of many small white flowers, which grew directly in the soiled fresh ground. Someone had been definitely taking care of it while they were gone. They exited the house, being examined under Wrath's narrow gaze, having Armstrong's silence and Winry's 'take care' to usher them through the familiar path toward the old grave yard.

Finally, their mother. She, who would never be back to stand on this earth ever again, but the memory of her would keep her alive in their hearts. And there, they paused walking, just in front of it, surprised by the great bloom of flowers that once had been just a flat surface of earth. It was silent.

The cool air burned through the tunnels of Al's nose and invaded his lungs, filling those with the freshness that surrounded them, and he stood there still in front of Trisha Elric's grave as tears were overflowing his cheeks like rivers. Oh, how he missed her, that woman who had given them life, she was the one who had connected both of them and bounded them for life. They were stuck together whether they liked it or not, and Al... He was so proud that he was a part of it, a part of-... "Al?"

"Hm...?" Al titled his head slightly to the side, casting his hazed honey eyes at Ed's direction as though asking 'say that again?'

Edward twitched his mouth until a small almost an invisible smile graced his face "Are you cold?" he asked again, louder this time. Shaking his head, Al kept his silence, stepping closer to Ed, as though he were about to say something, but then moved away, regretting it. They stood in the middle of the yard quietly for some time and looked toward the distance; the mountains and skies afar, watching the fragile leaves of the trees that were shaken softly by the wind. Next time Al looked up, he could finally notice a silent tear falling down Ed's right cheek, so warm and sincere. He loved to watch it, dripping, then another and another. Soft, silent, modest, embarrassed, that's how they were, like his brother. They wanted to hide, but they couldn't, not from Al's eyes. A smile broke his solemn facade.

Here they were, two brothers crying over their mother's grave as the day of her funeral, as the day over 4 years ago when they were younger and knew almost nothing of the world outside of Risembool. They'd come back, after completing their journey to this same spot, nothing had changed... No, it wasn't true - everything had changed.

The way back to the Rockbell country house they did with slow, yet light steps, as if they had just removed some kind of an heavy weight of their shoulders. It was at times like these, when Ed wore his unreadable expression, with his eyes wide and pupils small and dark, seeming to see something that was beyond anyone's sight but him. A play of colors, black and white, smearing like oil color that refused to dry of old age. Yes, they seemed to play still before Ed's eyes, and Al felt uncomfortable, just like back then, when he was freed from wearing that same metallic, aloof expression.

As they neared the house, a tall figure revealed itself, sitting on the stairs just before the entrance, her long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail. She held Den in her arms, rubbing the large dog's ears affectionately. Al smiled at this and was about to call out to her when suddenly he noticed Ed walking away the other direction "N-Niisan?" he asked in amazement, stretching his hand out toward the other's disappearing figure into the other side of the house. Was Ed afraid Winry would notice he had been crying?... Al asked himself, his eyebrows arching. He sighed, this was just like Ed. He shrugged, finally calling out for Winry. She waved back at him, and signaled for him to come closer. As he approached her, she suddenly stood up, grinning widely.

"Look at Den! Look! Look!" she pointed at the rejoiced dog, who got up and started to swish his tail happily as a response for his mistress' excitement. What? What was it? Al blinked, staring at Den, who started to jump around, lifting his small front paws up in the air. It was only then that the blonde male noticed the red paint on the pet's automail. Winry did not... She did... Didn't she? "Doesn't it look cute?" she laughed, scratching behind Den's ears "Yes you are!"

"W-Winry...! How could you, Den's a boy!" Al began, but then looking at how happy Den was, he sighed "You like it, Den?... Eh?" he chuckled, and was given two barks as an answer.

"Al...!" Winry suddenly squawked, grabbing his arm. She pointed to the far side of the yard, just maybe to the other side of the fence.

"Eh?" Alphonse blinked and turned his head to look where Winry was pointing at, and froze on the spot: before his very eyes, few yards from them, stood a young brunette, holding a metallic bucket full of water. Her face was fair and pleasant to the eye and its softness could be seen from the mouth of the Rockbell house, where both he and Winry stood, staring at the newcomer. The girl wasn't smiling, only struggling with her long curls of dark hair, as she placed the bucket heavily on the ground in order to take a rest. She looked familiar... in fact, very familiar, since Al could remember her face clearly. She hadn't changed much since he had last seen her, half a year ago, when he and Edward came here to fix the latter's auto-mail arm. This girl was... that cute girl from back then, who had caught his eye and he'd asked Winry about her. He didn't even know why... because he... and his body... he'd been just a soul... nothing more than just a soul, and what he'd desired couldn't be fulfilled.

He had talked to Ed sometimes about wanting a girlfriend when he eventually gets his body back, he was wishing for it, even now. So badly. And here she was, standing in front of him, and he... He couldn't do it!

Smiling with satisfaction of her fast reflexes, Winry watched Al's light brown pupils shrink in surprise, making his already large eyes look even bigger, when suddenly the girl's eyes set on his and he felt his cheeks getting warm. He tried to pull his arm away from Winry's grasp, but the other kept her arm wrapped safely around his "Winry...!" he protested, just when Ed came back from inside the house, stretching his flesh arm above his head, his face looking fresh, being adorned by small water droplets. The older male let out a loud lazy sigh, before he noticed Winry's arm hugging Al's, and paused to stare at them in astonishment.

"Go talk to her!" Winry commanded in a whisper, and pushed Alphonse forward, without paying attention to Ed. She seemed rather persistent to rescue her childhood friend's loneliness.

The startled Al was pushed before the brunette's curious brown gaze, and he shot her a timid smile before moving mechanically forward, forcing his legs to move right left, left right, no, was it left right, left right? or right left right left? His thoughts mixed terribly in his head, that for a moment he was afraid that he was walking wrong, questioning himself which of his legs should make the next step. "H-Hi..." he mumbled as he finally reached the remnants of the wooden fence that once, when the house was in its peak days, had used to surround the yard; but the rains, tempests and winds did their part and deformed its shape and peeled its whitish - creamish color, which many years ago, in a summer day, young Pinako and her sister had applied to the once bare pale wood. The boy paused in front of it, wearing a timid pink tint to his cheeks.

"Hello..." replied the girl, and having seen Al's bewildered face, let out a soft minute giggle. She pulled her heavy curly hair behind her shoulder and continued to stare strangely at him. Of course, she had never seen him there... Or at least, she did not recognize him since he'd been trapped in his armor body in all their other visits to Risembool. "Have you come for a visit?" she asked after a too long silence.

"Oh," Alphonse laughed in embarrassment, and after he overcame his bewilderment said: "Yeah, we're family. My brother and I live in the city, but it's still our hometown and we missed it." he explained, smiling now. His name was Alphonse by the way, and he was pleased to meet her there again. She wasn't sure when they had met before, but she introduced herself nonetheless with a cheerful soft chuckle dancing through her sweet thin lips. He offered her help with the heavy bucket of water, saying he had been training so that it wouldn't be a problem. In the beginning, she objected the idea that a complete stranger would help her. After all, it was a long way from there to her destination, but Alphonse insisted and so, without even looking back again, the younger Elric took a hold of the tool's handle, feeling the great weight pulling his right hand downward, and walked away with the mysterious girl. This was the image that played before Winry's and Ed's eyes, as they watched the two figures slowly become smaller and smaller until both disappeared from sight down the hill.

Grinning at the pair of shrinking shadows, the blonde girl placed both her hands on her hips and sighed, Den walking around her legs in circles, almost like a cat, the only difference was that his tail wiggled constantly from side to side in a seemingly never ending happiness and he barked from time to time in excitement. His age played a little part in his life, and at that moment he acted as a puppy. The tall girl looked down to her side "Huh?" she blinked, her bright green pupils wandering to the empty space by her side, which Edward had once occupied just a mere moment ago. The main door was left ajar. Now, where that teen had gone to? He was just missing a great moment in his little brother's early teenage years. Winry shrugged and went inside as well once she noticed that Den had disappeared from the scene as well.

Her rich brown hair seemed to glimmer in the soft light of the mid-noon sun. It was no wonder Alphonse couldn't forget her face, or even now, get his eyes off the kind smile which was worn upon her gentle features. Even though they had just made their first steps of conversation, he couldn't help but feel great affection toward her, as though they had known each other for many years already. After a few awkward sentences, their conversation just flowed and never stopped until their arrival at the front of the girl's family house. It looked very similar to Granny Pinako's household, only that this house looked a bit bigger, but nonetheless the same age.

As they reached the entrance, Al paused, holding the bucket barely now, with both his hands, and smiled timidly. Suddenly, the girl broke into a mild laughter and moved to open the door for him "Please, come in!". The water was for a small path of black soil in the back yard of the house, where the family had carrots ,onions and mini cabbages growing. Since Alphonse had already offered his help with the water, he decided to stay there and learn more about the girl, and the more they talked, the more his smiles grew, and the more he felt comfortable around her. She actually was a very nice person. As for Edward, the mystery involving him was finally solved an hour after his disappearance when he was seen climbing down the stairs from the second floor of the country house, wearing a different, more lighter, set of clothes. Alphonse, who wasn't even aware of this mystery, was too busy where he was to think about his brother. When he finally said his goodbyes, it was already dinner time.

The sun was kissing the horizon of far away green mountains, as he arrived at the Rockbell residence, already in search for his older brother. "Alphonse," a deep voice called as he entered the living room, being muffled by a thick blonde mustache.

"Huh?" the boy blinked, pausing momentarily before turning his head toward the familiar voice. Brigadier Armstrong was sitting on the old khaki-green sofa, being supported by several small pale cushions as he looked over some papers. "It is time for you to arrive, I was almost tempted to go looking for you," the brigadier said in a calm tone.

Al narrowed his eyes as a small embarrassed smile touched his lips. He had been missing for a long time, it was true. And he felt so happy, he wanted to tell Ed! He wanted to tell the other everything! No matter how long it would take him. "Do you know where my brother is?" he asked in a high pitched voice, unable to contain his excitement.

"I haven't seen Edward for a while," Armstrong admitted, pausing to roll the right end of his mustache between his fingers thoughtfully. "Maybe-..."

But Al was already ready to take his leave "Sorry, never mind! I'm going to check upstairs!" he declared as he dashed toward the staircase. The sound of his hurried footsteps hitting the creaking wood echoed in the living room. Armstrong resumed his reading.

In the second floor, doors were slammed open one after another. Al's first guess was the library, a small room with a few shelves of books and a sofa, in which he, Ed and Winry had used to play sometimes when they were younger, however, no one was there. "Niisan!" he called out, knocking on the bathroom door before opening it, to find an empty room behind. "Winry?" he asked, knocking on Winry's bedroom door, but no one answered again. He sulked. Where were they? The workshop! "Winry?... Niisan?..." he called less louder now as he peered his head into the workshop. Inside it looked pretty dark, the curtains were covering half the window "Hello?" Al stepped inside, looking around.

"Al? You're back~!" Winry's voice said, and he turned around to find her sitting on one of the chairs, resting "So? How did it go?" she grinned, making Al blush and look away. He couldn't talk about these things with a girl, even if it were Winry!

He rubbed the back of his head "Hey, have you seen niisan?"

Winry's large blue orbs widened, before blinking at the younger teen. She smiled with understanding, as she picked up one of the diagrams that laid on the table in front of her, and tilted her head "Nope!" she replied "I haven't seen him for a long time now, wonder where he ran off to..." said she thoughtfully.

"Who - Ran - Off - To - Where - ?" a dark voice inquired stiffly, looming behind Alphonse.

The younger boy wasn't even startled, and instead, turned around with an excited cry "Niisan, I've found you!" a wide smile was smeared across his face, as blood rushed up to his cheeks, giving them a slight warm feeling "Thank you!" his eyes shined brightly as he faced Ed who stood there with a little pout.

The older Elric quirked an eyebrow "What for?" he asked, looking a bit groggy, yet surprised to find his little brother in such a happy mood. Something must have gone well with that... Meeting. Al's eyes squeezed happily together as he opened his mouth to retort, but Winry was faster:

"Didn't you hear? Al's got a new girlfriend!" she winked at Ed.

"A girlfriend?..." Ed repeated, staring at Al in astonishment.

Al laughed nervously "It's not like that...!" he hurried to say, assuring them both that he was still the same old single Al "Not at all!" Well, at least not yet, his blush darkened. He grabbed Ed's flesh hand "Can we take it somewhere else?" he tugged on the older boy's arm, looking at Winry fidgety.

"Al?" Ed cried in surprise, but paused abruptly, pursing his lips "Something is poking... my...! UH HUH!" he turned around, his hand tore away from his little brother's, ready to punch whoever it was. But no one was there.

"Niisan?"

"Mommy...!" a shadow moved quickly in the room, throwing itself at Winry's lap. Ed turned around, his forehead raining sweat as he pointed at the culprit. Wrath clang to Winry's pants, sticking out his tongue at Ed.

Ed's cheeks swelled "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" he shouted.

"Ed!"

"Niisan!"

"B-But he was poking me-...!" Ed retreated his pointing hand, staring at Wrath maniacally with his teeth gritting.

"Poking you where?" asked both Winry and Al simultaneously.

"Like I will tell you!" Ed's left eyebrow twitched.

Al smiled sheepishly at his older brother, managing to thread their fingers together once again, surprising Ed who winced. Winry sweat-dropped, standing up with diagram in hand "That's okay, Al." she said "You can go." The younger teen's smile reached his eyes now, looking quite grateful, and before Ed realized what was going on, he was being pulled out of the room and being dragged down the hallway toward their shared guest room.

"Wait, Al, where are you taking me?..." he managed to say before he was pulled into their room by an excited Al, his smile irremovable as he finally let go of his brother's hand, and moved to plop onto his bed. Edward eyed him with a small frown, his metallic finger tips brushing against the back of his flesh hand "What is it, Al?" he asked solemnly, walking toward Alphonse, he sat on the bed next to the other, crossing his legs "You wanted to talk, is that it?"

Wearing still the same smile, the younger boy sneaked a glance from Ed "Talking to a girl other than Winry feels really different now..." he said softly, rubbing his knee, "It feels really good. I've met someone today, and she made me feel so good..." he looked up at Ed "Like I really am a human..." his smile widened.

The older boy's head turned toward the other, his blonde braid falling from his shoulder down to the middle of his back "Al... You _are_ a human." he said in a matching soft tone.

Alphonse shook his head "She's amazing, niisan. She's so cute too!..." a tear slashed his cheek, and he hurried to wiped it away, laughing to himself. He couldn't believe he could be this happy, he had never thought that he could be this happy again. And it was all because... "If it weren't for niisan, I wouldn't have been able to talk to her," he murmured, his hazel eyes trembling lightly with an emotion. Edward gaped, watching Al as the other squeezed his eyes shut "That's why I'm going to thank niisan over and over again...!" a broad smile spread across the younger boy's lips as he said those words, his arms suddenly moving forward, enveloping Ed in a tight hug.

"Al!" Ed protested "What are you saying, it was my responsibility!..." he insisted, pushing Al's head away from his and ruffling the dirty blonde hair there.

Al tried to get away while laughing "Ah, niisan!" he pushed Ed away by the chest as his free hand sneaked to pull on the others braid. Ed's head was forced to tilt backward, and he yelped in surprise, making Al grin his victory. But before the younger Elric could really celebrate his triumph, he was suddenly attacked viciously by his older brother's mischievous hands "Nooo!" he burst out into laughter, falling backward, as he rolled on the bed, his hands trying to push away Ed's to no avail. "Ah, no! You know I'm ticklish!..."

Ed jumped on him like an enthusiastic cat, as he faced a counterattack, which attempted to shove away the quick assault. "Oh no, this is your punishment for opposing your big brother!" he declared as a wide grin crossed his face. It soon turned into an harmless fight as they kicked, punched and pulled on each other's hair and cloth. Ed lost his hair band, whilst Al lost one button of his shirt somewhere between the bed and the wall. As they got tired, both fell on their backs, panting, and stared up at the white ceiling. Although Al still smiled, Edward appeared more thoughtful now as his eyelids lowered upon his brown orbs, and his grin vanished, being replaced by panting parted lips.

"Ah! I got you now!" Al suddenly cried out, throwing himself on top of Ed, who yelped in surprise, as arms wrapped about his head, a chin dropped next to his face, and a warm breath began to whip softly his left ear, making a light pink color to invade his cheeks up to the bridge of his nose.

"Al?" he inquired, frowning. A small smile tugged upon the younger boy's lips as he kept his silence, feeling his older brother's heart thump hard against his chest, but he wasn't very sure whether it was his or his brother's heartbeat. It was like their hearts became one.

For a long moment both of them stilled until Al sighed "Thank you," he closed his eyes, moving his forehead to rest against the mattress, between Edward's shoulder and head, his nose an inch away from the others ear, blonde strands gently tickling its tip.

Ed didn't move, he just lay there with his hair messed against the bedsheets, arms sitting motionless on his sides as relaxed palms pointed at the ceiling. The extra weight didn't seem to bother him much. But after sometime in the same position, he cut the silence by clearing his throat, drawing Alphonse's attention "Well," he said, bringing his hands to touch lightly his brother's shoulders "That's a little weird..." he remarked, his words leading a brief awkward silence.

Al lifted his head a little and stared down at Ed "Is it, niisan?" he asked in a reluctant voice. Well, he didn't mean to act weird... He was just so grateful. It felt good to be able to be this close to his brother. He could actually feel their bodies press together, and it was so warm. Even his legs felt so good, lying between Ed's comfortably as though they were made to sit there. Ah, and their faces were so close, he could almost savor his brother's scent, and it smelt just like home. His lower region tickled, swelling quickly as blood rushed to fill his-... EEEEEEH? He jumped on all fours, his gaze shuttering like glass that was accidentally slipped by frenzy hands. Ed looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, feeling a little puzzled now. "Yeah, well..." Al looked away, chuckling to himself as his cheeks suddenly flushed brightly "I guess it's a bit weird..." he let out a nervous laughter, and finally moved away from the older blonde, as he sat on the bed.

"Al! Ed! Dinner is ready!"

Not noticing anything unusual, Ed shrugged.

* * *

"So what's her name?" inquired Winry, sticking a small piece of baked potato in her mouth, chewing. It was already evening, and they all sat down around the table eating Pinako's cooking.

"Anne." Al answered shyly. Somehow, it seemed that everyone knew about the girl who he had talked with that noon. It made him a little uneasy, especially because of those strange glances he received so frequently, now and then, from the brigadier. Ed was too quiet, as well, just when Al hoped for some help with the small questionnaire. The older boy was more playing with his food than eating which was extraordinary itself. What amazed Al even more was that unlike other times, when he could read through his brother's face so well, that evening, he had no clue what might be bothering the other boy. But he wasn't bothered by Ed's behavior for too long. His plans for the next day were the main subject of his thoughts during that night.

He went to sleep early than the day before, and woke up early, too, the next day. After a nice breakfast, he left Edward in the Rockbell residence again and went to meet Anne near the small stream in the valley, where the two of them had agreed the day before. He was surprised to find her with an unfamiliar face - a young boy, younger than her, wearing a short brown spiky strands as hair. Alphonse was soon to find out that it was no other than Anne's little brother who'd been away the day before with her mother. Getting to know the boy was fun and he and Alphonse got along pretty quickly. After awhile sitting on the grass, and playing with pebbles, the three lay on the ground, staring at the blue clear sky.

Al was smiling so much. He was having so much fun with people in his age! Of course, Ed was always there by his side and also Winry, but... it was different talking to new people. He was finally treated as a kid again! "Hey, want to see granny Pinako's house? I can introduce you to my brother!" he suggested, his hazel hues looking so bright in the sunlight. They were sparkling.

"That's so cool, Al-niichan!" rejoiced Mal "Your oniichan must be really awesome!" he continued as they walked down the hill toward the Rockbell house, making a wide proud smile spread across Alphonse's face. Maybe he just wanted to show off his older brother. After all, he couldn't help but look up to the older boy, having such a great trust in the other. Suddenly, the incident of the day before flashed in his mind, and he paused on his step, his lips squeezing uncomfortably against each other. It must have been just a random moment. That's right.

He smiled down at Mal "He is." he replied and hurried to catch up with the two as they neared the country house. Wha! He was lucky! He could see Ed standing on the porch. He laughed "Hey, niisan! Look here!" he called aloud, his laughter dancing with the breeze in a pleasant chiming sound.

Edward appeared to be caught off guard, as he lifted his head toward them, revealing a frown "Eh?..." he gaped at two figures who slowly approached him "Al?" Beside Al, Mal was jumping in his spot and waving his hand eagerly at Ed, right next to his sister. Edward's frown was gone for a moment as he watched his little brother rush toward him with a boy he had never met before, until his gaze caught Anne's figure running after the two boys "Slow down, Mal!" she called after the young boy.

"Niisan!" Al called in delight as he reached his brother "This is Mal," he introduced the boy "And... this is Anne." his speech became slower, as an almost invisible blush touched his cheeks. The black haired girl giggled at his reaction as she climbed up to the porch along with her younger brother.

"Nice to meet you, Edward-san." she chirped.

She was so cute... Alphonse couldn't help but grin as she eyed him again. Aw, he felt so happy! _Someone, please pinch me! _"Arre?... YAAA!" he jumped in surprise, rubbing his hurt arm "What was that?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Edward smirked "What's wrong Ro-me-o?" he stuck out his tongue playfully "Didn't you ask for somebody to pinch you? Well, I just fulfilled your wish." his newly transformed metal arm clutched and unclutched in the shape of a gigantic pincer.

"Wahh! Ed-niichan, you are truly, truly, the coolest!" exclaimed Mal, as he observed the metallic pincer in admiration.

Al grimaced. Had he really said that aloud? "That hurt, niisan!" he held onto his arm, embarrassed. Anne smiled at him sympathetically, and caressed his hand which grasped his sleeved arm. "Ahahah..." he spluttered nervously. He was so happy! Their hands were touching! Ed frowned, as he looked up at Al, and then suddenly smiled.

He shrugged "Now that we have you as our guests, why don't you come inside? Baasan is preparing lunch." he suggested, ruffling Mal's dark hair. The boy rejoiced, jumping excitedly up and down, before clinging to Ed's waist. The older blond grinned. Anne gazed them softly.

"Mal must like you a lot, Edward-san!" she said kindly. To this, Al grinned at his brother. Everything seemed to go just fine. "He acts like a cute little puppy." Anne giggled. Mal stuck out his tongue, then looked up at Ed and smiled at him toothily, to which, he was rewards with a grin. They finally went inside, after a small argument between the siblings and a few laughs. Edward was the first to go to the kitchen and tell Pinako about their new guests. Brigadier Armstrong wasn't in sight. Winry was at the workshop.

They had lunch in the kitchen. When Winry finally went downstairs, half of the food was already gone. Pinako complained that they hadn't said anything about additional guests beforehand, and because of that, she didn't make enough food for everyone, yet, there was actually plenty to spare. Even Den had his share. It seemed that everyone got along pretty quickly with their new guests. Edward got Mal to punch his human hand, and swore that it didn't hurt him, making the boy giggle and punch harder every time. As for Winry, she busied herself watching curiously at Anne and Alphonse while the two chatted about something trivial. They both seemed happy together, that it made a smile grace the blonde girl's features. "Why don't you dine with us tonight, Anne-chan, Mal-chan?" Pinako asked as everyone had done eating. Anne smiled at the invitation.

"We don't want to be trouble..." she replied politely.

"You are not trouble at all. A friend of Alphonse is a friend of the family, isn't it right Winry-chan?"

The blonde girl nodded "Of course, Obaasan!" she argued "Please dine with us tonight!"

"Winry..." Ed stared.

Al looked away. Everything was going so fast! When it was decided, he looked up at his brother and smiled at him, but frowned when the older boy started to play with his glass of juice, shaking it slowly for a moment and then putting it down, only to repeat the same action over and over again. _Niisan... _Something was definitely strange in Ed's behavior since yesterday, but Al just couldn't put his finger on it.

They said their goodbye to Anne and Mal half an hour later. Winry got to know Anne a little that noon. When the visit was over, she stood at the porch and waved the other girl goodbye, as she and her brother walked away from the country house. "Mal looks like he really likes you, niisan." said Alphonse then, when the two figures shrank in the distance, smiling in self-satisfaction at his older brother.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged "Well, that's to be expected. After all, you don't meet someone as awesome as me every day." he reasoned, and showed off the muscles in his human arm to a sweat-dropping Al.

"Or that, Ed-kun has finally found someone who is smaller than his size?" Winry winked.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ed shouted.

"Niisan, please calm down, that's the mail box...!"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE USES EXPRESS MAIL AS TRANSPORTATION?"

"I didn't say that!"

* * *

It was finally evening. Al buttoned up his shirt, observing his image in the mirror. He smiled, observing his teeth to check if anything was stuck in them. Nothing. Good! He grinned at the mirror. That's right. Anne had said that she would ask her mother to come, too. He should give a good impression! The door to his room opened, and he looked behind his shoulder "Oh Ro-me-o~, what are you doing in here for so long?" sang Edward in a pretty high voice, as he closed the door behind him. Al sulked, and looked back at the mirror, fixing his collar. No, he wouldn't be provoked by such comments. His older brother was just in the wrong mood and in the wrong time to tease him. Ed grinned, walking stealthily behind Alphonse "Romeo, O' Romeo," he murmured in a low voice, his hands sliding across Al's chest, as his lips inched to the other boy's ear "Your Juliet is awaiting."

A chill went down Al's spine, and he finally turned around, his face burning red, and his teeth clenching "Niisan! I've told you not to call me that!" he covered his ear with his hand. The older Elric shrugged and let go, walking out of the door, but not before poking his head into the room again.

"Ro-me-o~" he spelled.

"Niisan, you idiot!" Al shouted, but the door was already slammed close, and he was left alone again. He sighed. What was going on in his brother's mind? But more importantly... Why was _he_, Al, the rational of the two, aroused by having his brother whispering in his ear...?

_...Niisan no baka!_

* * *

_[Next chapter: "Seal the Deal"] - is being writen at the moment_


End file.
